Grecian Pulse
by JrOeKnEeRe
Summary: The broken maiden collapsed to her knees at the shoreline of the Grecian waters. Sobbing to the heavens of her pain. The gods could do nothing for too many mortal men surrounded her. But there was one man, forever remembered, who could ease her suffering.
1. Book I Forced to Run

**.**

**Grecian Pulse**

Troy (Iliad)

Achilles

**Book I**

**Forced to Run**

The city of Troy, in its most beautiful hour, was bustling with cheerful Trojans. King Priam held an entrancing feast full of roasted pigs to forbidden fruit. While both his sons were at the sides of their father. Hector, the eldest and most cunning, sat to the right on his intricate throne. He knew, however, the exact reason behind the sudden arise in festivities. His gaze bore into that reason at this very moment. Black hair down past her shoulders, waves forever lengthening the shine. Every curve of her body, every feature of her face, Hector knew it all.

But now every curvature and muscle was stressed. Her lips were pushed forward in a modern pout. The soft redness already began to circle around her colors. He ached for her, to comfort her pain as well as his. The same torture dug deep into his heart more than it did hers. If his father knew it would cause this much suffering but this argument had already passed.

Paris, to his left, sat comfortably and more relaxed than his tense brother. The most beautiful woman was waiting for him in his quarters, Helen. His desire for her had grown even more unbearable as the day continued to grow longer with this early festival. Paris knew why it had been called out of his father's need of urgency. He had been watching him watch her as though the Gods themselves were to pluck her right off that chair and throw into a distant land. The pain both shining excruciatingly off their auras was enough to cause even Paris the same. Their intentions were clear. But he knew they could never be what with Trojan tradition and society stabbing into their happiness. Following the bloodshot stare of his brother, Paris observed her saddened posture. Arms were so tightly crossed into her chest, he could even see the muscles quiver from loss of freedom.

"Welcome my beautiful friends and charming guests to this glorious party. Today, Troy will cheer and celebrate why I have brought all of you together."

Don't look up.

They'll see.

They'll fall and expose everything.

Priam continued to ready his beloved people to the _wonderful _news. Introducing the end to my hope. I could feel the pounding beats thrashing through its veins. These arms have been crossed for as long as I've been sitting here. They ached to be released, to let the blood flow freely. But I refuse to have such freedom and relief unless Hector is there to force it. To have him pressed against my chest instead of these cramping arms.

The crowd made their whispers reach victoriously to the high ceilings as soon as the heavy doors opened to reveal the beautiful maiden, Andromache. Her radiance and charm was unmatchable to any woman in the room. She was, as Hector repeatedly quoted his father, "the proper wife to a prince and commander of Troy." She, who was now gracefully making her way towards her new groom, was going to marry the man I love and bear his children.

The moment Hector stood to meet her was more than enough. How I could I stay, watching Priam take his son's hand and join it with hers, telling Hector with his old eyes that this is what he should want. That no son of Troy can marry a woman, bastard daughter of a father she never met. Born on the sands of Argos to a mother who drowned herself shortly after giving birth in the Grecian waters. And a woman of disturbing characteristics, far from what a Trojan princess should be.

The balcony's edge stopped the escape from going further. The cold marble felt final beneath my palms. If Aphrodite truly was the goddess of love than she despised me and showered Andromache with everything I desired. The early morning stars still smiled even with the sunrise gracing the turquoise sea with its warmth.

Troy, no matter how beautiful it is or what memories it holds, I can no longer stay. This honorable country wants to force its prince away and I can only run away.

The rich balcony awaited the jump but I was already falling to the distant ground. Landing with a hard thump, I charged, from the only home I knew. Any man brave enough to jump that height would have broken both legs and fractured two ribs. And this is exactly why I'm running. Different with a taste of unwanted agility is what made me an outcast. An outcast with no direction and a bleeding heart.

I ran.

I ran until my blood pumped fire, until all the tears flew behind and made a trail only the gods could point out. The hard ground soon altered into soft white sand with each stride. The leather strapped sandals would sink even more, down the large dunes. Then out of this blinding passionate rage, I saw the bright waters and quickened speed. I would always look from one of the highest towers and reminisce its touch, every tiny speck rushing over one's skin. But it isn't as I pictured, I'm not the happy maiden gloriously bathing in the warm Grecian waters.

I am the broken girl who had just collapsed to her shaking knees into the shore. The ends of my torn white dress had already started to soak. The waves crashed hard onto the sand, taking away the salted sweat like silk sheets. More salt came, no holding back the erupting sobs. They came faster than the sun rising over the beach and Mediterranean. But even as the sun rose above, shadows still covered the long beach. I followed the shoreline as another wave crashed over this cold and shivering bod. There, in the porcelain sand, were towering ships with the signs of the Greeks.


	2. Book II A Stimulated Touch

**.**

**Book II**

**A Stimulated Touch**

Soldiers from every corner of Greece were preparing for war. Their ships and tents took over the beach in all its ravishing invasion. Scattered along the shoreline as if they had already won with determined and victorious faces. Still they had yet to notice a stranger amongst their bustling. The one ship that towered above, where no man had looked over or took notice, was closest. These ships have captured miles and miles of Troy's only beach. With men torturing the sand with their newly built wall, weapons dominating and tents barging in on its daily sun. Men, who had stung my sight for their numbers were too great.

How many had come?

How many will die for one man's wife?

Helen. From the time Paris first brought her to Troy, she had somehow attached herself to one other person besides him. Always, in our conversations, she spoke of this incredible guilt, of how she would have stayed with Menelaus if it avoided war. But Paris desired her love and beauty like Aphrodite to Ares. And she too loved him as well. If a war needed purpose than love is above all. But even words of encouragement and relief left Helen in dismay.

The Achaean army was anything but. "Look!" they pointed down the shore.

Swords clanged together, arrows plush at their bows and shouts of awareness reached high. I held loose a handful of warm sand and waited. They left their helmets behind as they charged the flat sand, taking only their small weapons. "You there!" one shout under the Greek tongue. "Stay where you are!"

Shutting away the running soldiers with wet lashes, it did not last. Their strapped ankles came to a halt, stinging sand washing. The dress only went so far above the knees while everything else was left unprotected.

One soldier with short reddish curls stepped forward. "Lower your weapons," he ordered. "She is no threat to us."

"How do you know Odysseus? No woman would be this close without- Look at her! See how fiercely she shakes? A goddess here to seek revenge-"

"Silence Calchas!" he knelt, inching closer. "Are you alright?"

Unwilling to speak, a hard gaze could only suffice.

"Such vivid colors! We should leave her Captain."

"Calchas please. We cannot leave her now that she's on our territory. Do you want to be the one to tell King Agamemnon that you decided to leave a woman along our beach, who you apparently suspect of divinity?"

He moved away from his leader.

"Then be silent!"

As he turned back, I had already stood. He followed soon after, looking nowhere else. "I am Odysseus, son of Laertes, king of Ithaca and leader of the Cephallenians. Tell me woman, why are you here before us?"

"Odysseus!" a man leaned over the railing from the third ship down, the largest and most glorious. "King Agamemnon commands your presence. Bring the woman!"

He almost looked hesitant before nodding to two men beside him. In an instant, they grabbed a hold of each arm. Raising their brows for I gave no struggle. The captain led the path, glancing ever so often behind. Long dark strands fell in front, covering any fear from those observing.

"Stand tall woman," he shook slightly, though received no movement. Lost in patience, both guards had forcefully pushed mine into the water.

I hit the surface harder than one would into marble. Instead of the soothing comfort it provided before, it gathered like flames. Burning without harming the flesh. The water pierced its way through skin and traveled into the veins as if it were blood. The sand beneath held tight. It consumed everything, heart, veins, muscles, eyes, hair. I wanted to scream but it even flowed through the tendons of mine lips. The soldiers took no notice for Odysseus scolded them with immense anger.

The pain had disappeared the moment he lifted from the water, splashing onto his own skin. He cringed from its cold awakening but showed ignorance as he urged towards a dangling ladder. "You're all dismissed! There will be no more need of your indecent aggressions." They were already gone. "Go," he motioned the way I was to climb. "I shall keep my eyes to the waters until you reach the top."

I gave him no such time, already climbing three. Leaving such hateful water behind. Something was terribly wrong, had I done something to provoke? Why such pain? It must be put aside. I had already reached halfway. The ocean's hurtful spite left even more dismay. Unable to focus yet I needed to think. To leave the matter buried for now.

If the Greeks knew who I was, why I had come to them, they could use this as a weakness and force the Trojans to defeat. Agamemnon, brother of Menelaus, who was husband to Helen, would find a way to bring Troy to the fires if he knew. His intelligence was much greater than that of his brother.

But even with all of their set planning, Menelaus would change it all to force a trade, Helen for myself. They must not be given even the slightest advantage. Paris and Helen were in love, I have no intention of being the cause of their separation. Only those of silent evil could force love into pieces. And to prevent this, I must lie.

A callused hand slapped itself on top of mine and stopped any planning from completion. The person, with unspeakable strength, picked me off the ladder and onto the ship's deck with only one arm. I stumbled backwards, faltered in mind, but another set of hands steadied it. "Thank you Ajax, your strength has always provided us with much needed help. Ah, Odysseus, who is this woman beneath my knuckles?"

The captain kindly declined help and climbed the rest of the way, sweeping a few wet strands from his brow. "She has yet to-" he stopped and stared intensely as though a vital feature was missing upon mine silhouette. He took a step forward. "She changed."

"What?" the squire looked himself, unable to find what he suggested. The captain slid his hand across my cheek but was smacked away. "Do not touch what doesn't belong to you. What do you speak of? Forget it, you are not yourself my lord. The king is waiting," he looked again and pointed in the direction I was to move. But I stood still. He snapped his finger as if it would encourage obedience but I was yet on the Greek leader who then pushed the squire away. Leading us towards the railing for privacy.

"Why are you lying? You told us you were not of divinity and yet your appearance says differently. It was only when my soldier threw you to the shore-" he paused as if he had answered his own question.

Another set of soldiers separated us. He changed his jittery persona the moment they did so but I could not. Nor contain the large pupils flashing back and forth from him to skin. The same pigmentation and a few scattered freckles, there was no difference. I knew who I was and I was far from a goddess. But the captain held mine as if he were staring into a god standing just before him.

"Remember your place soldier! Take her to the king!"

He clutched onto the ship's railing, turned nearly white, his body shook. They lead across the long deck towards a narrow door with a golden knob. Whatever was behind the twisting jewel, preparation had not been successful. This man had stolen all logic into something I couldn't undo.

"Wait!" he shout, blocking our path, still in the same delirium. "I found her so I shall bring her to King Agamemnon myself," he hid his unsteady hands before they could take notice. But I caught the stirring sight.

"You've already overstepped your position, stand aside."

"Is it not of the Grecian warfare that the one who found the stranger thrust onto our territory must take him or her to the King themselves? Give her to me or I shall let Agamemnon, the one who enforced such a rule, know of your disobedience," his muscles shivered from holding the tempted need to let go. But through gaining back his normal stature, they calmed down. The two guards looked to each other, soon pushing mine into his chest. "Now go and retrieve Achilles for I wish to speak with him. Tell him it is of great urgency. Go!"

They left.

We stared.

"I know not why you choose to be silent with me. But I will do what I can to protect you. No man nor woman could do this, make me so without having an unearthly power. I knew the moment I saw those appalling colors of yours. It was the heat and sand that hid your true self from our unworthy eyes but all you needed was the water to bring it forth. And then when Trius pushed you down, I felt as though the Gods had granted me as your protector," he paused regaining the confidence.

"I swear to you, I felt their influence enter my soul for I had never felt such a desire to protect anyone as much as I do you. But if my protection is not enough than you must think of something to avoid what is to come. They will make you a slave, especially if no words come from your mouth. A slave that I would dare not have forced upon you."

I knew what he meant but I felt indifferent. He was so sure of his words but I knew better. There was no unearthly power running through this blood. There was only that of hurt and betrayal. I let him have the control, I let the men handle with rough hands and I would have even let the ocean set mine aflame. I held no feelings. What they will decide, it could never be worse than what Troy had done to me. Odysseus moved us forward, gently pulling back, pressing into his hard chest. His armor's dented illusion of muscle wrapped around my spine and gave an unusual comfort.

"Remember what I told you."

The door opened and revealed another realm.


	3. Book III Open Arms

**.**

**Book III**

**Open Arms**

It was as though we were no longer on a ship but stepping into a palace, specifically the throne room. And on the throne sat an aged man with white and gray locks both resting on his broad shoulders. "King Agamemnon, Captain Odysseus has brought forth a gift to your majesty. A woman, of a rather pure and exotic beauty, has been found along our beaches. It is as though the gods had given her to us," he bent low before disappearing behind a velvet curtain.

"A woman indeed. But of exotic beauty? I would think not. There is a much more fitting word for your species. We must keep you away from Menelaus for he may think twice of the woman this war will bleed for. Helen could never match this radiance before our eyes. What name goes along with such a face?"

An aged king by far. For someone to compare myself to Helen as the most beautiful? What enchantment has clouded this man's mind. Helen is and will always be the most enchanting woman in the world, no one could ever match her radiance. Not even Andromache.

"She may be a mute my lord for her lips have not opened for anything. She's useless to our campaign so with your permission, I will take her from this place and send her back to where she came." The captain bowed, reaching but did not hold.

"You will do no such thing! The only place she will be sent is my bed. Take her there and see to it that our servants provide her with a soothing bath."

"My lord, you have many women. What use will this silent girl do any pleasure if she can't even scream with satisfaction? Let me rid of her futile presence."

"Odysseus! Leave here. I will have my slaves take her instead. You will not transgress your grounds. Now go!"

He doesn't move.

The king moved from his throne, nearly with an outraged menace. "I shall not speak again. You either remove yourself or I shall do it for you. May I remind you how easily replaceable you are Odysseus," he closed in but looked to the door. "I did not send for you Achilles."

"No, I came to see why the men surround this ship," a deep voice brought all attention upon the outer door, walking into the room with a treacherous confidence. He looked upon them before gazing into mine. "What is this?"

"None of your business, you have your woman already. I gave that Trojan virgin back to you so go back to her."

"Briseis."

How I came to make this connection was beyond reason. But I had spoken her name and all had heard.

"She speaks! I believe you were wrong Odysseus, she will be a fine addition. Take her away."

Briseis was and will always be mine closest and most precious friend. We thought she was lost in the midst of the beach invasion. If these men were holding her captive, slavery was no option. This changes things. Indefinitely. The same guards, whom cowardly obeyed earlier, stepped forward, reclaiming a handle. But what awaited them would need some recovery.

Achilles circled, something stirred his battalion nature.

It was not enough to stand alone. I had yanked the guard's possession away, dropped to the ground and kicked his back legs hard. Once he fell from its force, I snatched his sword, swung it above and plunged into the other guard's hip. He roared in pain and dropped but not before I slid the sword out from between his hip bone. The one still on the floor quickly recovered but could not attack for I rapidly swung the sword into the air, caught it by its blade and forced the handle into his jaw. He's thrown back from the solid punch.

All the while, those who surrounded tried to ready their weapons as I slowly rose, holding the same stance. The sword, newly reddened, extended far, waiting their first move. Though I was anything but as steady as the metal. I was shaking. Never had I moved that fast, there was no control. The sword fell. A long and deep cut bled slowly.

Ajax, the soldier who helped us aboard this ship, crashed through the door with five men behind. He came to a halt in response to his admired soldier holding out his hand. Achilles studied the scene. "It seems you underestimate this girl."

Agamemnon pushed his few guards aside. "Who are you?"

The injured hand pressed deeply into the dress, soaking blood. I should have stayed quiet, there was no courageous voice left. All I could say was. "Let Briseis go home."

"Home?" the Greek hero moved closer, unfazed from what happened.

"To Troy," the blood still came, pressing even deeper between palms. "She doesn't belong here."

"Silence!" Agamemnon gained back his dignity. Achilles flashed him a look but stayed where he was. "Tell me who are you-"

"She's obviously a Trojan," he mocked him with stupidity. "We should let her go."

"Absolutely not."

"Achilles is right my lord. She is no use to you now, let her go. She's a threat to the men, including yourself," Odysseus slyly added.

"She's not leaving," Agamemnon growled. "Guards!"

The soldier moved very fast, surprising everyone including myself. He twist around the men, clanging the tip of his sword with theirs, pulling me behind and blocking any openings. "Stay back," he ordered. They fearfully watched, holding onto their swords with hesitation.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I suggested we let her go, not take her captive."

The bleeding had stopped. Quickly, I looked to the once gushing slice. There was nothing left but a single reddened color. Nothing could heal so fast. With no mark to show?

"She's of the enemy, this is treason. Move out of the way or we'll cut through you to get to her-"

"I suggest a trade!" Baited through mine lips, I uttered something I gave no head to. What am I saying? This has gone for too long. Broken yet strong, I kept. "Briseis for myself. I'll fight for you if you release her."

Achilles lowered his sword as he glanced to Odysseus who responds with an uncertain gaze.

"Fight for me? You're a woman-"

"And yet I injured two of your strongest soldiers in attack. You know not of what I can do."

"Neither do you," Achilles whispered, lowering his focus down to the unsteady hands, urging my follow. I did so, trying to think of more to say. But he narrowed his gaze, soon noticing the vacant flesh no longer red from blood.

"Agreed," Agamemnon interrupted, stepping into our sides. "You will go to the woman, tell her of your sacrifice and we'll send her back to Troy. But you," he points. "Will be staying with us long after we win and long after the fires of Troy go out. Show her where you keep your slave Achilles."


	4. Book IV Renegade Sacrifice

**.**

**Book IV**

**Renegade Sacrifice**

The tide had gone back out. All that was left under the ship was wet sand and footprints, including ours. The men were relaxing by their tent posts, making sure their weapons were sharp and ready. The sun high over their heads, lighting their dark locks. One by one, each shaded the light away and set their weapons aside. They were watching, their minds in roam.

Both their leaders were extremely tense and intensely shielding over this unknown woman between them. Ever so often both men would close in while passing a crowded area. One stared ahead while the other glanced upon the men in suspicion.

I, on the other hand, was elsewhere. Briseis. Under these circumstances, she must not know what has happened, why I ran, nothing, at least not from mine lips. Not now. It would bring an even larger conflict. I'll become a traitor the moment she enters through Troy's walls.

One of the men appeared before us, hastily leaning into his ear. Achilles merely moved away in the same speed and gave no response. He urged towards the tent's opening with a single push instead. The long leather straps dangling from the arch parted ways and I barged through with a clumsy rush.

With an impetuous reflex however, Odysseus snatched hold before I could even begin to fall. Not even the sand picked up the movement since it remained completely still. He doesn't notice the dumbfounded stare, just lets go and runs back outside. I rubbed my arm to rid of the unexpected pain.

"Coralea?"

I spun round. The frilly edge of a rug caught onto such footing and brought falling. A metal pot full of water slammed into thy wrist as well. While the bottom seams of Apollo's sacred virginity dress came into sight. "What are you doing here? Are you alright?"

"Briseis," I smiled softly. She tried to smile as well but only stared profoundly.

"What happened to you!"

"Please don't."

"_Don't_? Cora, you've-you changed? Your eyes, your hair, even your lips! What's happened?"

"I haven't looked. I'm fearful, more so than you know. But there's no time to linger. If there were, I would tell you everything-"

"Did they take you captive?"

I breathed in quietly. A small slit on the brim of her nose still gleamed like a fresh wound. I gently dab it but nothing came back, dry. "How did this happen?"

"Forget it," she pressed her dirty hand. "Why are you here?"

"We thought you were dead," his name held a choking pause. "Hector. He blamed himself the most, he was there in Apollo's temple and he couldn't find you. I wanted to look for you myself but the guards said the beach was taken. No one was allowed."

She let her grip loosen and gently embraced despite her earlier reaction. "Cora-"

"I've missed you Briseis, I _will _miss you-"

She pulled apart, her eyes wild and unsteady. "What do you mean?"

"You must tell her, quickly. Agamemnon could change his mind and by that time, not even the gods could persuade him otherwise," her captor had entered inside and kicked the rug flat by our knees.

Briseis shied away from him, guiding us towards a corner with a plush blanket. "Tell me what?"

"You're free. Agamemnon has agreed to let you go back to Troy."

"Why?"

"_Why? _Did you not hear me?"

"Yes and I'm asking you why he would do that?"

"Just tell her and be done with it. Odysseus went for a horse and chariot," he peered through the straps. "You have a few seconds before he reaches the front."

"Tell me what?"

"I traded myself for you," a mere whisper yet was loud enough to cause pain. I left her to where we stood before. She must leave, now.

"Stay here," he grabbed hold, pressing tight.

"You gave yourself? I won't let you do such a thing!"

I tried to free his grip yet lacked in strength.

"Your chariot comes."

"No! I'm not leaving you here with these men. Come back with me, Troy is your home! You cannot stay-"

"There is no choice."

She marched forward, ripping mine away from his. He stepped back slightly, caught off by her sudden hostility. "We can go together."

"You must do this for me. Please."

"No."

The King of Ithaca entered through. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, take her to the chariot. Don't be led astray for anything, including your king. He's already made the deal, I won't let him break it," I walked past them, still with a quieted voice, gathering the thin blanket from her cot and placed it in her arms. "Go."

"No," she shook. "Why must it be this way?"

"You'll know when you get home. Every Trojan, both royal and peasant alike will answer before you even ask. I cannot- tell you," she was guided away then by the captain. "Wait," they turned as I followed, sinking into the hot sand. Achilles stood close, re-establishing his rank with another possession. "Promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Say nothing of my whereabouts. Do everything you can think of to avoid their questioning. Lie if you have to."

She tried to fight but the desire to be with her people, to be away from the Greeks, she wanted this. "I promise," and with that the horses were signaled to take the road towards the city.

"Come back in," he demanded. I couldn't, not until I knew of her safe passage. "I will not ask again," he spoke distinctively, tugging harder. I surrendered.

He backed us deeper until he felt confident no chase would follow.

"Achilles!"

And there, he took out his sword, took mine behind with one arm and pointed the tip to a young boy. Yellow locks resting just above his broad shoulders, small athletic waist and gaze brightly glistening. Such eyes, amongst the purest of colors, were shared by this soldier, an obvious kinship.

He lowered his sword. "Patroclus-"

"Who is she? The men, I've never heard so many versions," he looked closely. "Who are you?"

The bracelet had been entangled along his belt. It had hooked onto it from the skilled maneuver. He may have even planned this so as to twist mine entirely without much of his own effort needed. In any reason, he evidently ignored the sharp intake of breath as he did so. Newly freed, I rubbed the sore marks. He moved. A small hint of predetermined satisfaction gleamed in his slanted smile.

"Go back to the ship cousin-"

"Cora," I answered. The boy referred to his kin before looking again. "Coralea."

"Coralea? What of your origin?"

"I have none."

"What?"

"Patroclus, go outside and wait for me there," his words now separated by authority, something his cousin caught onto rather quickly. He does as told. "And you, you're going to tell me everything you know, your entire life will be spread out before me, no detail left untold."

The plush mink folded as I slowly collapsed onto Briseis' cot. Leaving an arm out under the weight to revive lost comfort. He strode over to his bed, gaze still, ready for such a conversation. But there was none to be said.

"You know as much as I do Achaean. Absolutely nothing."

_**εμπρός **__my beautiful readers!_

_I just wanted to let you know that for those who have reviewed or are about to press that __**iridescent Review button**__, I'm going to respond back to someat the bottom of each chapter. Starting with the next one :) It's a __**nice little bundle of adoration **__to get a review, might as well respond back. I wish other authors did that =)_

**λεξικό δεν**


	5. Book V Sand Lingering Blue Mist

**.**

**Book V**

**Sand Lingering Blue Mist**

A plague commandeered heavily. Just a gesture to the left and it could go away. But moving seemed even more painful. How long had I been asleep? Shortly after, the Achaean pushed no further in information. He may have even slept soon after. Cold sand veiled the exposure of skin, this I could feel. The rest felt as though I was awakened in ice and just now began to emerge.

I thrust aside, ignoring the prelude of aches. From shoulder to hip, exquisite stings met every inch.

"I did not think a woman could sleep so much." The feathered pillow crushed softly as we in a knowing stare. "All night you've had and you're still asleep as the day stretches to evening," he knelt into the cot's edge, reaching out as though to assist.

I declined quickly, somehow able to position against the tent's wall alone. The needles numbed down but was still present.

He knew I had been in pain yet allowed space. Until his tanned arm moved to graze the outline of the heavy necklace. I had forgotten its weight until his touch brought uninvited attention.

"This was not made from these lands. Where did you get it?"

I leaned away, tracing the turquoise pendant alone, feeling its detailed border craftily created from sea glass and metal. The chain was pure jade, small rounded beads separated by gold and translucent breaks. It held no heaviness in physicality, only of the way it came to be. He need not say more for I had already decided to speak.

"The fisherman who found me said it was wrapped around my leg like a coiled snake. He had to jerk the two golden clasps with all his strength to unhook it. The piece was in perfect condition after, no damage done even as he pried them apart. I've always had this, a relic from where I belong."

"And where's that?"

He looked from the pendant, comparing its study, as the silence grew thick. An answer was far from understanding. "This stone, its unearthly hues blend with the darker veins. I've only seen this from the waters of Larissa. Yet how can such colors be noticeable within your own gaze?" he stopped, both his knees fully pressed into the cot, one between my own. Though the influence was great from his siding, he could see the discomfort and returned to the edge.

"I spoke to Odysseus last night, I've known him for years and never have I witnessed him so unsteady. So anxious and wild about someone he's only met. Ranting on about your appearance, his need to protect you, the effect you give him. Yet you seem to be ignorant to its making. Do you not realize how important you've become to him? Where are you going?"

I had left the cot, slowly, which he allowed, until I had ended by the entrance. He stood then, moving closer as if gracefully dancing with lion instincts. Approaching his food with cautious seduction.

"Your friend is mistaken." He reached the opening, both of us now on each side of the door. "I am not of a divine origin nor are you and he meant to be mine guards. I ran here thinking the ocean would be kind and bring me away from Troy but it merely kept me from leaving."

An ocean wave crashed harshly onto the sand. Mist rose into the air, wetting the men's tents outside. Some traveled far enough inside. Tiny bubbles collected on our skin. His blonde mane shimmered from the added shine. His muscles were now sheen, enhancing each feature with beautiful light.

I wanted to leave. To be free of his shielding, the suffocation seemed to deepen.

"No," he could feel its becoming. "You're staying."

"Why are you so persistent about keeping me here? I will not escape, I have nowhere to go with your countless ships ruling the sea. Let me sit by the tent or somewhere I can just be."

His thick arms were crossed, the water had already soaked and his appearance seemed to take on a frightening statue. "Why do you look at me in this manner?"

"You're staying here," he edged closer, our circling each other even more defined. "Those men are suspicious of you. The more gossip that ensues, the more they believe in it. The two soldiers in Agamemnon's throne room, one will never enter battle again and the other has let his tongue exceed the truth. They're afraid and angry. They will try to hurt you."

"Can you not tell them differently? I was merely defending myself-" a mute could surely beat this volume if I were to speak smaller.

"I know nothing, remember? If I'm to believe anyone, I might as well believe the men I came to war with. Until you actually tell me who you are and why you're here, we have nothing left to discuss."

He towered, arms still crossed, skin still dry and gaze still stern. There was no answer then to speak of. He was a part of this war and with that, a boundary had to be laid. A boundary between truth and lies.

"My lord?" someone spoke cautiously behind us.

"Yes?"

A gaze of lightning colors poked shyly upon our appearance, bowing in humbleness. "I apologize, I can wait outside if you wish?"

"No, it's fine Eudorus, speak."

"Odysseus has returned," he bowed again, in a frigid way, avoiding any gaze.

He watched for a moment longer then peered back. "If you leave this tent-"

"Yes Achaean," I passed him, finding a small space between the two cots. This Greek was a hero in the eyes of his people yet I spoke to him with such spite.

He left, narrowing a gaze with caution before doing so.

The captain has returned. Then Briseis is within the walls of Troy. And I am now officially a traitor to those walls, its warriors, people and royal legislatures. Even if Agamemnon decided to take back his agreement of warfare, I would still be a renegade maiden for I could never walk through Troy again. It was too much to bear. He was forever taken and long from returning. I belong nowhere and yet I was about to fight amongst the men who served his enemy. Fight or live, this will be my fate.

"_Coralea,_" a voice rung deep within the surrounding of the tent.

And the wall from behind seemed to reach out along my backside, brushing against it with a soft breeze. I crawled away, besieged by the mere sight of it. The fabric continued to stretch further, almost forming around as if to grasp. Though stopped just before I dug even more into the sand's depth. The fabric vibrated sharply and moved into its original form. White smoke took its place in the structure of a hand. It rose, barely touching, stopping just below my cheekbone. Bladed fingers stretched wide, edging so close but only hovering above.

They folded together, rotated then folded back out, repeating again and again until it almost danced with each transition from one move to the next.

"_Come,_" the same voice whispered. The smoke froze. Its fingers once again stretched fully out. _"Come home." _Then, the thin structure molded into a lively serpent. Heaving its spineless body like a cobra, black scales holding a vicious shine.

It slithered, grazing over the leg I had forgotten to coil back. It purple gaze observed everything, lowering its head in an abnormal reflex not even cobras possessed, I bolted from the numb state. Until bursting out into the hot sun where nothing could stand in the way.

_ΩΨΩ ~ Review Responses ~ΩΨΩ_

D e a r,

_Not Illegal It's Frowned Upon_ : I am completely and totally absorbed in Greek Mythology. I love it so much, I wish our world was still like it. Worshiping gods and goddesses, in the era of heroes, it just seems way more interesting than this century, you know? AND yes, Brad Pitt is gorgeous! But ever since he got together with Angelina Jolie while filming Mr. & Mrs. Smith, I sort of lost respect for him. I mean he was still married to Jennifer Aniston. I don't know, I'm team Jennifer obviously :) But this is why I write him in Troy, because he was once a gorgeous statue of pure muscle. Now? eh

_danira28_: Cora is more mysterious than you think. Expect a twist that I hope switches everyone's ideas about who they think she is. Thanks for loving my story, I hope you still do as it gets longer and more dense. I wanna know what you think of this chapter? Keep your reviews coming by all means! I feed off of them, they keep my soul nourished xD

_HeartyJessica_: More details are sure to come, like I told danira28, something about Cora is going to change that even she may not like. Nothing about Achilles of course since he's the hero in this but about who Cora is, where she came from. I hope I take this is the direction you will enjoy, hopefully it's creating a nice escape for you :) Tell me, tell me, tell me what you think of this chapter? I get excited about feedback if you hadn't noticed :P

_meliaAlexander_: I'm not sure if you're still reading this story, but I just wanted to let you know that when I read your review for chapter 2, I went straight to writing in the next one. I loved that you wanted to help me with some ideas! That was totally sweet, thank you xD I have the story pretty much planned out to a good distance, I just needed to let my fingers do their frenzy and write :) Just curious though, what were some of your ideas?

_Apollo06_ : You are the first person who commented on my "being faithful to Greek Mythology" I love that phrase, thanks for that. Made me smile like crazy. I'm trying to keep this as close to the mythological facts (teehee) as I can with the history combining with the fiction. Yes, that confused me as well, you'll see what I mean! xD

_Melissa BEARYYYYY_: I LOVE your enthusiasm! I love anything to do with Achilles and greek mythology and I hope I'm executing this story with enough to keep you writing such awesome reviews!

**~ * ~ Keep them coming ! ~ * ~**


	6. Book VI Ashes & Wind

**.**

**Book VI**

**Ashes and Wind**

There's no stopping.

Sinking down the slanted hill, sprinting along the shoreline, passing Apollo's temple and meeting the hot sand head on. Something had yanked hard, enough to create a fall. As strong as hands, it had softly wrapped around and tugged forward. Landing in the mucky sand just before the water, I rolled over, gaze roaming the sky in wide confusion.

But something was happening.

The sky could no longer hold itself steady. It spun and spun and spun until creating a bottomless ache. These arms won't obey nor will any other limb. What is this? Is it of Agamemnon's doing or Achilles' way of obeying his own rules? Had he poisoned me as I slept? To frighten with a dangerous reptile, plan an escape and run until his drug was consumed entirely?

"I meant not to alarm you."

A figure's shadow had blocked the sun's rays, stretching across the sky. They towered, concealed by the sun's placement from behind.

"I had to know of your presence before you saw my own," they kneel and let rays of light wash over to cover their identity once more. I merely caught a small glimpse of a disheveled mane and broad shoulders but no detailed silhouette. A warm hand circled the top of mine foot. Stopping above where the snake meant to strike. "Strike? No, I would never hurt you."

How can he do this? To read every thought as though they were written. And why do I not feel afraid?

"Come, you will see who has you now."

He reached over. Just for a moment as he hovered above, there was a scent that drenched the air. I knew this, I knew it but a thick veil sealed the knowledge out.

"Coralea?"

His chest. There could never exist this kind of form in any man born in this world. And these muscles, how could such a small waist and such a sculptured chest be placed together in one body. Chiseled perfectly. And he looked young, older yet with a more ageless experience.

"Look to me."

Gasping, almost choking on such a sight. Incredibly stunning amethyst eyes struck my own in complete captivation. "There you are," his lips parted, revealing pure white teeth lined perfectly. Bronze skin, the contrast of his colors was unbelievable. It worsened the awe of this gorgeous being. Dark hair, light eyes, tanned skin, white teeth and an incredibly strong built.

His purple diamonds searched through mine. This is impossible. Everything about this man cannot be real. This was a mistake, Achilles did not do this, I should have never left.

"No, this is not your mistake. It never was, it's always been mine. All you've known, everything you've gone through is my doing, my regret-"

"How can you be here?" that was not supposed to be said. I meant something else, something that made sense. I've been silent, limp and drained of any intelligent thoughts since fallen, since his shadow cast over light. He gave this effect without even knowing. Or was he aware of this spell?

"_How can I be here_?" he laughed and moved aside, still kneeling as though he was in the company of royalty. It was of chiming bells when silver sings after being tapped softly. "Of course however, this makes sense for I have drained you of your strength and ability to think properly. For now. I wish for you to look upon me without fear or instinctual actions. Listen, that's all I ask, for you to listen."

I already was.

He almost broke into another dazzling smile when something else took his attention. Fast, he snapped to the horizon and stared precariously to the distant blue sea line. I followed his stare but soon let out a squeal. The sand beneath had wiggled and rose. He was digging down to lift mine up without leaning us towards a new wave that had rolled dangerously near. "He knows I'm with you."

"I-" stuttering and quiet, his power is so strong. "I don't understand."

Not even I could hear it. The wind was becoming frightfully loud. Moving his arm under mine naked legs and left arm tightening thy backside, he held tight. No struggle. I was weightless to him. "The time I've been given is ending."

Why did I suddenly feel so cold?

He's running, carrying mine yet going so fast. "I can only leave you with one answer but not the one you truly wish to know."

I must do something. Courage was greatly needed but the image of where we were stopped everything. He tensed up, his chiseled muscles rising, bringing fear. We had reached the golden temple and were still climbing the stairs. Though finally, he knelt with a quiet thump. Apollo's headless statue shaded the mid morning sun for our cover.

The sea, just below the steep hill, roared louder and louder with whistling wind. So strong as to wash a few tents away from the beach. Loosening mine grip from his form, I let go. Although it held no effect on him, I had obviously clung too tightly for there was a throbbing ache.

Everything was returning. I could feel it. I felt stronger, more aware and able to understand the present. He leaned close. "One answer, one question but I will choose it and I will answer the way I wish."

It was nearly threatening. The change was there. Those eyes had turned dark and angry and unsure. Even the zealous purple advanced into a darker tone, still with the jeweled undertone.

"You are not who you've been," he began. "Believe not the assumptions that surround your life. In time, I will speak of everything but now," and glanced over his shoulder, squinting painfully. Larger waves were crashing harder and louder. "I made sure the Greeks were nowhere near you so we could have this moment and yet we have no time."

The right question that was supposed to be the first finally came. "Who are you?"

His white smile appeared again beneath those culminating lips. The darkness disappeared and returned to the crystallized violet. "It's wearing off I see. You were bewitched for the one reason taken from us again," he pressed his hand against the length of my neck. The warmth I had felt earlier was replaced by a colder temperature. He coiled it back, noticeable shakes taking over both his hands. "It's too late. When I return, you will have your answers, all of them."

A thundering cloud hovered above with lightning threats inside. He watched, nodding as if they were speaking to him. After the first booming clash, he stood and walked down three steps.

"Wait, please wait!" I clung to the edge of the statue. "You were the snake. You were- Come home, you said to come home. What did you mean?"

"The snake is one of my many forms. It helped me see you and define my vision. You are as I imagined."

"_Imagined_? How can- Please stay! Tell me who you are! The way you overpowered me- I feel as though I might have- might have known once-"

"I cannot grant you this plea Coralea. He's listening and our time has ended." Lightning streaked across the clear sky, out of place amongst the sun and breeze. "I shall return. Never will I go without this and never will I stop now that I have you."

One thick lightning bolt struck him directly. His arms were spread like wings and gaze deep in mine. I wanted to watch, to understand but the light was so strong, too harsh a flash. Then, nothing.

He and the storm had vanished. Leaving me like this, unable to stand, unable to think. He must not come back. I wish not to learn of his identity, to have all the questions answered. He had power over me. Great power. And I've never been so afraid, lost and drawn to someone so intensely. How could I handle him again, his breath, his eyes, his face. I needed to forget. To claw the very memory of him until nothing is left but ashes and wind.

.

"You've lost her."

"Odysseus."

"She fled _your _custody?"

"I know where she is."

"You do, where then Achilles? No footprints, no one who had seen her. She was your responsibility, yours! No, I apologize, she was _our_ responsibility but you were the one who lost her."

"She is no one's responsibility but her own. And I did not lose her! I told you, I know where she is and I'm taking you to her right now. Why do you even care so much about this girl? She will never come to trust us. I'm done trying to convince her otherwise."

"No, she just hasn't trusted _you_ enough to tell us what we want to know. Who was it that insisted on her staying in your tent? Since when do you obey Agamemnon's orders? I clearly stated she was to stay with me. And yes I do care for her but you would never understand. Why have we stopped?"

"Because she's here," he pointed, not but a few feet away, at the bottom steps of the temple. Without guiding him any further, Odysseus had raced past Achilles just to have caught her a moment before she fell down the remaining steps.

a/n

_In the future, I'm going to make a little tribute to this story. When I do, I'll post the youtube link on my profile page where you can take a look if you wish. I'll tell you when it's up in future chapters. I already have the aspects laid out and just need to put it all together in one video. Sound good?_


	7. Book VII Wrath

**.**

**Book VII**

**Wrath**

- 26 Years in the Past -

"Father please, you must take my side. He was going to defile her! My own daughter, I had to-"

"Enough!" Zeus boomed throughout the ravishing throne room. "Alcippe chose this when she gave herself to the temple of Poseidon. Do you think, after all you've done to her previous suitors, she would accept her lonely years to come? She chose this. It is acceptable that Halirrhothius would take her when she prayed-"

"Prayed? Alcippe did no such thing!"

"Silence! Witnessed from Poseidon himself that your demigoddess, your daughter, prayed to him to grant her a suitor that you could not overpower. Your overprotective foolishness has proven to take her to desperation and in this, Halirrhothius had every right to answer and take her in his father's temple. And you killed him by your own sword!"

There was no use.

Ares was greatly hated by the other gods, including his mother and father. They considered him a sanguinary savage, a mere nuisance with a violent temperament. To make matters worst, Poseidon was an ancient deity, brother to Zeus, who held more power, more vitality and a far better favor ten-fold.

He could do nothing. His own father, the chief deity, even agreed to let this transpire.

"Ares, you are hereby ordered to relinquish your newborn child to Poseidon where he may have the right to do what he wishes. In this entailed, we also grant permission for him to punish you in his own means besides the one this council has established. We are finished here."

The gods sat impatiently in their surrounding thrones. Awaiting the time to leave so they may continue their luxurious lives. As soon as Zeus vanished in an extravagant lightning bolt, they followed suit with their own way of exiting. Thunder clashed above the white marble signaling the end of the hearing. All who remained was Ares, shaking with fury and Poseidon, gleaming with pride and destruction.

The sea god stepped down from his place. "You took a son from me. It's only fair, young god, that I take your daughter. This should hold no bother, you do not even know this child. She was merely born not but a few days ago to a beautiful woman who apparently drowned herself-"

"_Drowned? _Drowned! You purposely let the sea take her in a powerful rip tide not moments after she gave birth!" his sheen chocolate locks caught onto his thick lashes as he jerked with rage. Blazing lilac orbs intensified underneath. What was happening was so much more than a personal grudge, this was pure hatred. They both knew it, yet only one could proceed with complete authority.

"Come now Ares, I cannot monitor my realm every second of the day. It was her time. As I was saying, this verdict alone does not satisfy justice in the way it should. Therefore, you will be altered through my own settlements. No longer will your usual forms of mortal visitations be of your precious birds, instead you will become their prey. Rats, insects, frogs, snakes, spiders and vulnerable pests that scurry around like thieves, for that is what you are Ares," he paused for the insult to sink in. When satisfaction was his, Ares was practically silver-eyed from the overwhelming anger, he continued.

"No longer will you take sides in mortal wars, engage in direct battle amongst the soldiers or interfere with your remaining offsprings' lives. This last command is taken in supreme prestige by reason of your new child. This matter in itself calls for limitations. Your days of visiting mortal women are over, this infant will be the last of your spawn, the last of your generation. She shall hold a life of solitude, isolated no matter where she resides and of foremost, cursed with a traitorous torn. And just as I've altered you in ways, I shall alter her in your heretic qualities. Do not fret, your ego will be untouched for she will not be completely ill-favored, her beauty will be driven from both inner and outer by my approval. Of course, during her years, you will be forbidden to send messages, reveal her heritage and as I've said before, interfere with her life. In time, you will come to understand my decision and in this, justice will truly be mine."

"This is not justice, this is revenge-"

"I'm not as horrible as you believe me to be Ares. I had Hermes bring your child to Olympus so you may say goodbye or however it is you express affection. Bring her!"

The winged god appeared with the infant cuddled sweetly in his arms beneath a white blanket. He passed Poseidon and gently held her out to Ares who immediately swept her up into his own arms.

"You may have a moment alone," Poseidon dissolved while Hermes took flight.

He glared viciously to the emptiness they had previously stood but snapped down as he felt a small hand press against his armor and play with the seams of its thickness. He had never held any of his children as they were babies, never. It was the women who cared for them and only until they reached past their adolescence had Ares involved himself in their lives.

He passed the large colossus and walked out of the throne room, grabbing her hand and setting her hold onto his finger instead. This was something he could deal with. The punishment could have been taken to a far greater height in the verdicts. As Poseidon stated, he knew not this child and would be forbidden to do so nevertheless. His anger and fury was only so fierce for Zeus not partaking in his son's defense and the wrongful alterations of Poseidon's revengeful spite.

How dare he set limitations on his desires for mortal women! Put an end to his generations? This was far from justice for the slay of one demigod!

But then, in the midst of his thoughts, he came to a halt just before the golden waterfall of sacred wine. Below his masculine jawline, the child's other hand began soothing his tense muscles. He almost dropped her from the sudden contact but clung tighter and looked down just in time to see her angelic lips spread into an affectionate smile.

Ares blinked twice, still fighting inside, when their eyes met. He only allowed himself to look over her other features, keeping clear of meeting gaze but it was too late. Her big eyes widened as she looked into his hypnotic lavender quartz in which they instantly softened at her striking colors. They were glorious, jaded gray sapphires. No other god nor mortal could combine this mixture into one soul, this was his child, his daughter.

Before he could stop himself, it had already happened. He felt love for this new creature. And this alone caught the god in vulnerability and surprise. An unfortunate array of useless emotions.

Only a few days old and she had masterfully accomplished what no other could do, not even his remaining offspring and many lovers could try. She had the god of war, who surrounded himself with the blood of his enemies in slumber, at her every will through a father's love and a god's rapture.

Ares, with his gaze still in hers, waved his hand above her soft legs. Heavenly light snaked around her ankle, soon forming into a beautiful necklace of divine shadow. This in itself was the rarest gift a god could give their child.

Poseidon may have said he could never be a part of her life but this did not mean she could not be a part of _his_. This necklace, consisting of the god's own metal, beads, swarming with his blood and personal mark of her colors, would allow him to watch every event of her life. From the moment Poseidon takes her from his arms to her last breath, she will be under his watch. There was but one fault however. He could only imagine how she would look like through the years, never have a direct vision of her. She may be under his watch but it can only be of her life from a reader's point of view, never an observer.

Through Poseidon's cruel verdicts, he would find a way to bring them together again. If she was the last of his children, he would fight with all he could to keep her as his own. Never will anyone take her from him again.

- a Few Days in the Past -

"We'll find a way. Cora, don't push away. Never will I love as much as I do you. Until we met the night we celebrated the victory against Athens, I had never felt such a powerful-"

"It's not enough Hector! Your father is the king of Troy, without his blessing, we have nothing. You will have this new life with the woman of his choice and I won't- I can't-"

"Withstand the sight of us together. This won't happen. He cannot force love. Andromache may be _his _choice but I will never let you go. We'll be together, I'll find a way," the light shone through the balcony's wide doors. He tried to pull mine back into his arms, away from the sun's soothing warmth, but I left him astray and collapsed onto the cushioned ledge instead.

The Trojan army had just arrived from Sparta not but a few days ago. Helen, either attached herself to Paris' side or mine, was the invitation to the end of our city's future. The walls may have never been breached but the strong force gathering and sailing across the Mediterranean was a far greater fear than any other. More remedial breeze struck mine bare arms and absorbed the prince's room with a daunt warning. The wind was on the side of the Greeks and pushed them closer with impatient enthusiasm. Consumed by the image of what was coming, I took no notice to Hector positioning himself beside. In such a time, he studied every feature, the stern frown, engaged sadness and heavy breaths. I almost jumped as he guided back to his. Hope and reassurance in his brown gaze. "I won't let them break us."

He leaned close, lips hovering just before, barely touching them, but then fiercely attacked with all he could for the both of us. The very instant we linked together, breathing seemed irrelevant, our hearts came to a halt for just one moment then started again with less ecstasy. Still yet, I matched him with every last drop of passion I had.

Hard and delicate, we both knew it would be our last. I was the first to separate, watching his eyes slowly open and search mine through desperation.

"Hector?" Paris walked past the doorway, looking to the floor soon after witnessing the last moment of our embrace.

Hector leaned his forehead into mine and breathed uneasily. "Yes Paris?"

"I meant no-"

"What is it?"

He, as well, meant no offense. If I was the one who spoke instead, I would've sounded just as aggressive. Hector stood, apologizing in his manner. Paris simply nodded in return and continued. "I must tell you now before I explain why I'm here that I have never gone against our father on anything save this reason. An immediate accord must be said. It is much too personal for anyone else to inform you."

"What's happened? It could not be so terrible as for you to be shaking?" I stood now, watching him. He seemed so exhausted, whether he should speak or be silent. But then he looked straight into us, glancing to and from the other with solemn sympathy.

"Helen and I were in the halls when we overheard father speaking to one of Apollo's priests. He is going to ask, _no _command you to join in matrimony with Andromache before the war advances into depth."

Hector dropped his heavy arms, the sound of their fall could almost be heard. "What? No, he cannot bring us to- NO!"

"I agree brother, I agree more strongly than I ever have on anything. I love our father, we both do but this, this is not only cruel, it's-"

"Malicious! He knows of our love! He knows we intend on marrying with or without his consent. Does he actually- This will never- I'm going to speak to him," Hector grabbed his cloak, threw it over his shoulders and tore for the entrance. Before leaving however, he slapped his hand onto the frame and turned back to us. "Cora, I'll fix this, you know I will. Remember what I told you, remember."

No voice nor breath came. I was perplexed to the deepest core and desperate for relief. Whether I should remain standing, collapse once again or shatter before the two brothers, I was too late.

"Coralea?"

"Go Hector, I'll care for her. Speak with our father, tell him of your feelings. We know you can show him how wrong this truly is. Go," Paris spoke all the while collecting mine to him. Hector hesitantly moved towards us as if he wanted Paris to go in his stead but knew it was only to be him. He left in quick pace. "Cora?" Paris held strong, rubbing away the strained muscles. They weren't going to move.

He may have thought I was so upset as to remain saddened into silence, how mistaken he was. I slapped his shoulders and met his surprised gaze with determined alarm.

"Paris, you must promise me something!" I held him tighter. It may have caused him pain, but I needed his understanding.

"Of course," he knew of my despair but nothing of the reason.

"You know your father won't agree to our pleas. I _will not_watch as Hector takes her hand in his. He may be the prince but the king's decision is above all. Priam's mind is set, there's nothing we can do. I cannot stay Paris. You must never speak of this conversation, where, when, nothing. Do not shake your head! The day of the wedding, I'll flee to the ocean. Our merchant ships are just beyond the cove, they'll bring me to the next lands."

"Leave? Flee! Have you taken no thought of what this will do to Hector! Let alone Helen? Or myself! This is absurd. You cannot- Hector will always blame himself, never will he stop until fate ends such suffering."

"Paris-"

"Still yet, I know of how hurtful this will be. And evidently, I do not wish for you to go. Our love is stronger than any bond between brother and sister but if this is what you feel you must do then I promise."

If thunder made the world tremble with sound, I was the soil beneath. He unpinned mine hold from his biceps and wrapped his own along thy backside. His physique was clearly absorbing the erupting trembles streaking through mine and into his.

"Paris," controlling anything was far from concern. "To just plan on leaving Troy, leaving him- But if I stay, I know what I'll become. To hear rumors of whether she bore him a child or even being with you, Paris, the lingering effect it'll have on both of us. How could I suffer properly without losing sanity? This inevitable future will take mine existence with it. Do not deny this, you know it to be true."

"I gave you my word Cora. But if you think for one moment that I will forget, you're greatly misled. News of your journey will reach mine. If I hear of any mishaps, I will come to you myself. Hector will know nothing, this I swear. But he will send a crack through this world until you're back in his arms."

_A/N (Ares Now with a Face and Body)_

_If you wish to know what _Ares _looks like, the _link _is the G r e c i a n Pulse section of my profile page. Just scroll down and your eyes may feast upon him. He's waiting for you =)_

_There's also a _poster _I made as well above Ares' link for the _story _as a whole._

_Yay Deviantart!_

_Review R E S P O N S E S_

_D e a r,_

Emzy2k11_: Hey! I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about not updating sooner sooner. But I have been working on it since the last time you reviewed and hopefully it's getting more and more better and to your liking =) I really hope you're enjoying this story! Keep reviewing please!_

shaybay55: _You were confused about Book VI yes? okay, let me see if I can help you out. uhm...gots to think back a little and yup! got it. this will be a nice summary for everyone else too :) okay. so Cora ran out of Achilles' tent because of the vicious looking snake, she kept running along the shoreline until something pulled her down to the sand. she was laying there, totally confused until a mysterious man walked up to her. overpowering her in the way of making her unable to think properly or move.. an enchantment basically. and he tells her all about how she doesn't really know who she is but he knows everything about her. And yes, he was the snake in the tent earlier, which you read why in this Book. The sudden storm from the sea is Poseidon, he knows he's with Cora and is extremely angry. Zeus sent the lightning bolts, you know how it's almost like they're talking to him? and took him away before Poseidon's wrath..teehee...hurt both Cora and him. Did I help ? I tried to get the most confusing stuff cleared?_

Apollo06 and Amor Mio : _teehee, totally got you on this one huh? thinking it was Apollo. Honestly, this chapter is how I had it planned from the beginning. Ares. What'd you think? I made it long just for you guys :) and everyone else of course. and for me too..i love writing as much as I can for one chapter._

MeliaAlexander: _Loyal reader! I love when you pop up every once in awhile. Now you know who spoke to Coralea and where she's from (the necklace). But how she ended up in Troy, what's going to happen between characters is all in future chapters "Books" =D . By the way, are you from Greece or do you live in Greece? b/c either way, that's just about the greatest thing ever! having someone reading my story that's from the country i'm writing in? yea, i'm a little hyped. And I also LOVE that you know everything about mythology, the gods and history._

Not Illegal It's Fronwed Upon: _Even tho it's been awhile, I just have to say that I totally agree with you on angelina. she's totally a psycho, i just want to take brad from her and give him a wash from all that brainwashing she's done on him :( it's so unfair._

Melissa BEARYYYYY: I _counted the Y's on your name to get it right :P hahah, thought you should know. And I'm a mind reader that's why! I secretly know when everyone wants an update and then POP, I make the wish come true :D Still not rushing the relationship btw achilles and cora, but soon i think it's going to be about time. and since this one had some Hector love on it, you know Achilles is going to be coming sooner than soon ! =D haha_

To Everyone else who reviewed and are just about to press that blue button: _THANK YOU! I absolutely love hearing from everyone interested in this story. I hope it's meeting your reader impulse for escape-providing worlds._

_- Make sure to go see Ares and the story poster for me, okay? And please let me know how they struck your fancy or dis-fancy :) **- love x x -**_

__Blue button must be pressed before Ares is revealed__

_-especially for the longest chapter ever-_

_mmmhm_


	8. Book VIII Pŭrl Demilůne

**.**

**Book VIII**

**Pŭrl Demilůne**

Patroclus maneuvered through the gathering crowd of Myrmidons and Greeks, all of which were loudly conversing outside their leader's tent. Their bodies were enclosed in sweat, frustration and above all curiosity. He finally squeezed between Ajax and Eudorus, who merely acknowledged him with a nod. "What's happened?"

Myrmidons from behind distract Ajax into their own group, asking the same inquiry. Giving Eudorus the chance to speak to another, he bumps shoulders with those surrounding, eventually facing Patroclus. "The woman, we think she tried to escape after Achilles left the tent," he points to the opening. "She was unconscious. Both shared the burden of carrying her from the temple. Achilles did not seem very concerned though, rather frustrated, but Odysseus was in complete contrast. His uneasiness was an obvious factor along with how involved he seemed."

"Involved?"

Someone nearly lost their balance after trying to reach the front as Patroclus had. No one was letting anyone further. The group was beginning to grow annoyed and aggressive. But they all wanted to know what the situation entailed.

"Yes. For instance, he- Will you cease from elbowing me?" Eudorus glanced behind him for the culprit. There were too many to pin the guilt upon. The back of the crowd was pushing forward. "Stop!" They continued. He spun back to Patroclus who was staring straight, mouth slightly agape.

Odysseus had been forcefully pushed out of the tent, but he did not seem angry, did not stumble or even move from where he landed, he merely stood with patience and waited. "Odysseus!" Patroclus emerged from the mass troop. He slowly turned, raising his brow as if he was just now noticing them.

"Why are you all here?"

"They saw you carrying Coralea inside the tent. Such news has traveled throughout this entire side of the beach. They're all curious as to what happened, as am I-"

"Soldiers!" his voice boomed across the perspiring, agitated men who immediately silenced at his unveiling. "Go back to your posts! There is nothing here of your concern."

Either out of the inability to move or a dissatisfying reaction to his words, they remained. But then, when they began to rise in protest, Patroclus had to use great caution for being so close. Odysseus quickly grabbed onto a spear and threw it over the heads of the men. It soared in a flawless straight line, plunging into one of the ship's masts. "Move!" following his last command, they scattered, never looking back. "Not you Patroclus."

He stopped before following Ajax. Thinking he would see the young king angry, he avoided his eye. However, Odysseus was not angry, he still held the same temperament. Calm and focused. Even as the spear glided above the battalion, he was in control. His motives were not driven by rage.

"Walk with me. We need to talk," he wrapped his arm around him with brotherly affection.

The sound of a struggle was within though. Of exerted breathing, of objects being shattered and of bodies either colliding into those objects or into each other. Patroclus nearly came to a halt of the apparent commotion.

He moved Odysseus to the side and briefly touched the wall but was pulled back and forced into the other direction. "Come with me now. I shall explain." Both could not see in for the usual straps were replaced by a heavy piece of material. He doesn't wait for an answer, instead redirects their new path towards the shore.

.

A tangled array of black waves slammed onto the hard sand once again. Shortly following, golden locks gracefully collided on top, creating a burnt luminary undertone. They quickly divided and returned back to their keepers. Both were breathlessly opposite each other.

Until another of domination, Achilles, rammed forward.

Our two forms moved through the sand with fierce speed.

I landed above.

He expected no degree of my own quick actions following. Just as his arms were intending to flip us right, I forced him into the dirt even more with a hard push. He groaned in annoyance, not pain, but impatience while he gathered a volume of saliva. He spat the collection out. His strong legs finished the quarrel for him. We switched places. He pounded my back into the ground while hovering above with determined supremacy.

"Enough!" he launched my fists between us. "Speak!" and kept them there in restraint.

Heaving breaths, somewhat surprised and fearful glare, I remained silent. Still yet, I fought for release.

"Stop!"

"Let me go," spit splashed onto his already wet lips following.

"No, answer my question."

"I cannot tell you what I do not know!"

"How can you not know!" he let the water remain, ignorant to its presence. "A woman cannot fight as hard as you just did. You attacked us the moment you awoke! Even when you realized who we were, you continued. Drove Odysseus outside, threw every piece of pottery in here and viciously besieged me when I tried to calm you down. Powers of a divine nature are at your discretion, everything about you is an obvious fact to this! Why did you leave! Why were you in the temple?"

His weight restricted a chance to think of a reasonable way out. The efforts were becoming less and less as we tired. He exhaled, letting his head slightly drop.

"I am not the one who means you harm. Clearly, Odysseus and I will protect you from all that does. You do not believe this, I know. Neither do I, but from what's happened, I can only dig deeper to understand why Odysseus is devoted to your protection. Why it is he's drawn to you more than he ever has of a woman, moreover his wife. And why it is I cannot help but to sink into whatever plague your poison has devoured his mind with. Do not fight me!"

I did so. One last struggle under defeat.

"I've had enough! Waiting for you to trust us, your silent lies. Haunting my days and nights with constant illusions of your silhouette, your voice. Dreams of fire and blood smoldering mine until I wake with choking sweat or collapse in exhaustion."

His hand squeezed together. The pressure from above and below brought our wrist bones together, deepening the pain. I cringed, small cries somehow reflecting water ripples, left my throat. Soon realizing what he was doing, an apology crept in him but did not reach the surface. An uneasy breath, almost a sigh, came instead.

None of his bothering ailments were understandable. I knew nothing of these dreams, of haunting them. He wasn't lying. He's tormented with some sort of spell, only it did not come from me.

"All I ask is for you to open your eyes and tell me what I wish to know. If you do this, I will let you go."

"Then let me go."

He studied for deception but found nothing. It was easy to appear so when speaking came second to breathing. He slowly loosened his grip and slid his cramping hand out through our tight cave line. "Swear," he shook his finger.

Our abdomens were free to move, touching as our lungs inhaled at the same pace. Mine, however, was dramatically pumping a more magnified velocity from the release of pressure. "I swear."

"Look to me when you swear not the wall!"

He lost focus on why we were positioned like this. Granting the perfect chance, I moved my right foot between his legs, dragging in the same speed. They inched closer. As soon as I met his consumed gaze, the position was set. He raised his brow, expecting another promise when I successfully kicked, pushed, crawled and finally tore outside.

Only to be caught by Agamemnon, thrown into his guards and backed into a boulder of muscles. They came prepared and obtained one of the largest amongst the army to handle any unexpected rebellion. Achilles burst through, gracefully stopping, however, before running into us.

"Why is it you can't contain this woman for more than a few hours?"

He merely grimaced, eying the guard who held me firm.

"Nonetheless, if she's as wild as the men say then I do believe we have an even greater advantage having her on our side. However, since she has become a nuisance, Idomeneus, king of Crete, will be handling her from now on. His tent is on the other side of my ship. If there are any more issues, punishment will be given efficiently-"

"King Agamemnon!" an athletic young man skid to a stop, pointing towards the country's landscape. "Our spies have met their mission. They overheard the Trojans speak of their plans for tomorrow. King Priam has finally decided to engage in battle. After we took the beach, it seems he had a previous engagement to deal with, which is the reason why he did not take action until now. But whatever was holding Troy in a silent defense has now awoken," he wiped his long, efficient legs from the streaming sweat and brushed his tan brow.

"Finally! The old king will pay for such a delay! We were going to storm Troy before the next moon rose with or without a planned confrontation in any event. His beloved city will be taken! Ready the battalions, we shall not wait until tomorrow, this evening will mark the time of battle. He's kept us waiting long enough."

"There is one more thing my lord. The matter of Prince Hector is said to have changed."

"If this bears no concern with preparing our own men for battle then remain silent-"

"It _i__s _of our concern my King, the prince is no longer the commander of Troy's army. Word has spread of a rebellion against his father, some sort of a dispute between the two that nearly devastates the king's dynasty. The prince himself has threatened of denouncing his position as the heir to the throne, the future king of Troy-"

"There will be no city for him to reign whether he has abandoned his people or not. Who has taken his place as commander? Will he not fight?"

"We know not of the new captain. However Prince Hector will, in fact, engage in direct battle under the rank of 1st lieutenant." Agamemnon and the messenger continued exchanging details while they head back to his ship. Their voices droned into an irritated buzz of silence.

Rebelling against his father, denouncing his throne, threatening Troy's dependence on its greatest soldier, why? Doing all of this will not bring us together nor change the inevitable war nor divide him from Andromache. Their marriage cannot be undone. None of this can be undone. If the battle was to begin tonight, our arrival will be of an even greater surprise. The very eyes of Helen, Paris, Priam, Briseis and Hector will be centered on mine presence among their enormous sum of enemies.

What have I done?

The King of Crete, just now beginning to move, burnt skin as he snatched its throbbing muscles. He lifted my arm higher, like helping a child with her first steps, before drawing into his side. Then tenaciously urging obedience with a quick nod towards the direction we were to walk. Achilles stood before the path. Idomeneus stared, shaking his head at the Greek warrior.

"I do not have to tell you what I want," Achilles skimmed one of his small knives with his finger.

"Do not be foolish son of Peleus. Agamemnon has ordered this to happen, so let it. Save your anger for the battlefield-"

"I am not angry _son of Idaleus_, rather impatient. We were interrupted during a decisive conversation. She was going to inform me of who she is. If you grant her my watch then we shall finish-"

"Her background is of no interest to mine or Agamemnon's. Why do you place effort for this useless woman? She will be easily rid of during the war. A worthless burden. They will trample through her frail body before she can even lift a sword. You and I both have other tasks at hand-"

"You know not of this woman to assume such offenses. Any judgment made upon her is equivalent to insulting my own dexterities. I give you my word, she will be chained to my side until the last piece of information stains her very lips. Only after shall I rid of her myself. Grant me this request-"

"Cousin!"

Patroclus broke into a sprint for the final distance. Achilles remained ignorant as his energetic kindred nearly collided into him. "I know what she is! Odysseus has told me of his vision, of what he believes to be true. A dream, as vivid as this very moment, was sent to him-"

"The King will be displeased of your disobedience. However, I had no interest in attaining this position. She is your burden, do with her what you will. Though the King will be informed by your mouth, not mine, of this arrangement."

Idomeneus strode past, both holding each other in their vigilance until he joined the other soldiers who were frantically trying to find a place amongst the vast horizon of men.

"Tell Eudorus to gather the men, I need to speak with them-"

"But I must-"

"I know what Odysseus has told you. And if you believe his words than you have yet to receive my heretics in reason. Go to the men."

He tried to continue but understood for the rush of time, he would question later. All the while, Idomeneus had surprisingly succumbed to Achilles' demand and left mine to him. The aching remnant of his thick fingers left a great deal of redness. I gently rubbed the tender blemish in hopes of relieving the affliction.

Achilles watched as I did so. A stern expression of racing thoughts clouded his perception. I could see the moment Agamemnon insulted his inability to _handle _mine, he took the phrase to a more personal level. Though, hidden from understanding, there was something else stirring within his mind. Something unexpected that held another vexation.

"My lord, you wish to speak with us?" Eudorus and the rest of the Myrmidons stood below the small hill. Some were strapping their armor, others were sharpening their weapons for one last modification but all gave their engrossed attention on their leader.

He held an intent certainty only men of great leverage could attain. "Gentlemen, this battle will not be of our involvement. When these blind soldiers march towards Troy, we shall stay behind. If Agamemnon so strongly believes he can take this world by his own leisure and expertise then we can only respect his wishes to acquire such a goal without us. We, the strong, merciless lions, will guard the den and await the king of kings to return with his ego broken. Those men out there will perish for this man's greed, we will not. Take off your armor, put down your weapons, the Myrmidons are remaining here."

Few happily dropped their steel and began untying their armored chests. The rest were appalled by such a command, Eudorus included. "But my lord, we are to divide ourselves from the battalion?"

He waved them away in dismissal, no response given. They gave an obedient nod and dispersed just as Agamemnon reappeared with his squire dragging behind. He observed the soldiers as they kicked their weaponry to the side.

"Achilles! We are leaving and your men are behaving as if the battle is already done?"

"It is done, for us. We are taking no part in your greed."

"My greed? This is not about greed! This is about _her. _You go against me for taking her from your bed?"

"This has nothing to do with the girl. This is your egotistical confidence that will perish loyal lives. Do not come to a haste conclusion from what your spies have overheard. Perhaps the Trojans knew they would be listening and concealed an even greater threat than what you are prepared for. Prince Hector uses such strategies to weaken his opponents. He will overpower you in ways your swinish mind cannot grasp-"

"You appear to be defending Prince Hector, _perhaps_ you have joined the Trojan side and have become a traitor to this regime."

"_Traitor?_ I'm informing you of a possible defeat! You are unprepared. In numbers, you excel, but in strategy you're vulnerable. Overconfidence will cost you lives in such numbers and ultimately lose the battle!"

"You speak of numbers and strategy? I agree, this needs improvement. Troy has Hector and now, we no longer have you. We can only replace such a loss with another who possesses _strategic _qualities. Guards! Arm the woman and take her to my brother's chariot."

In massive proportions and intimidating features, they appeared from behind. An obvious plan, hiding behind the tent, avoiding Achilles, keeping a silent presence, preparing the armor for a swift exchange from their hands to mine. One stood in front, blocking them from view, the other began ripping away the tattered material. My attire.

I wanted to struggle, to scream in protest but to do so would mean bringing attention to a half naked form on its way. As soon as a bare back was achieved, they somehow moved us to the place they were waiting before, where no one could see.

Achilles and Agamemnon could be heard exchanging a heated conversation but the words could not travel past the loud roar of situation. This fear of exposure. I crossed mine arms, clinging to the seams. They stood, blank reactions to the falling sleeves. The one to the right, blond hair, rigged jaw and a brown stare, held a bundle of blue to its full length. Dropping from a wad of material to what appeared to be a woman's dress featured with a man's fashion of war.

"Relinquish your womanly fears. We are not going to dress you ourselves," he threw it to the ground. "King Agamemnon had it made. Do no flatter yourself, it's only for presentation. He does not expect you to use its actual purpose which regrettably _is _created for war. Wasteful to be made for you. Now dress before we rid your clothing completely to hasten lost time."

They grimaced at my gaping response before wheeling around, crossing their arms and oddly giving privacy. The black haired guard glanced behind. "Do it!" and faced forward.

How can the measurements adapt faultlessly to my height, body and even balance? Reaching past the kneecaps, its color an almost black hue. The blue holds such darkness yet much beauty. I find it hard to believe this is of Agamemnon's taste.

Preoccupied with the perfections, I hadn't noticed the guards faced back. Moments of observing the armor's fitting, they pulled mine forward, moved us out to the open and continued walking past the men without acknowledging any of them. They hadn't even allowed my own observation for they tilted forward before I could turn to look. However, there was movement behind us, footsteps of maybe two or three men.

Menelaus came to view in the very front line. His chariot equipped with brown majestic Shire steeds, enslaved to serve and endure the same fate as the rest. The guards joined the lines, shields and weapons now by their sides. I stood before him, the husband of Helen, whose face resembled a similar image to her description.

"Brother, I have brought you a companion. She rides with you to the front, accompanies us to the negotiation and back to the men before the battle ensues," Agamemnon pat him on the shoulder before climbing his own chariot.

Those footsteps belonged to two other men but none belonged to Achilles. Only now do I regret letting fear block out their conversation. "Woman! Either you drag behind the chariot or ride in it!"

The thunderous atmosphere of all the soldiers speaking, weapons clanging, horses neighing and wind lifting the noise even higher. His voice seemed to mark the beginning of fate.

One last desperate search for him. We may have just fought but if choosing him over this very sight would spare, I'd beg to be chained to his side and swear with all I had to speak of every detail of the temple. A war is far beyond mine abilities, small quarrels of playful means, yes but a full fledged war? There's no stamina or skills of how to even withstand the first plunge when the lines collide. What the men say is true, I can't.

I climbed onto the chariot. Menelaus took no notice. Odysseus and his horses met ours with an equivalent position. He wiped the side of his face with his shoulder before catching sight of us. He jerked upright, almost losing the reins to the horses' control. "Coralea!"

Menelaus jolted to his voice and smacked his knee into the side. "Odysseus!"

"Why is she with you? She is not to be a part of this war! I spoke to Agamemnon about this already-"

"Hold your tongue! It was not my decision. My brother finds it best we rid of her in a more_ honored _way. I would have rather her drowned than enter battle with us. History does not need women added to it."

"Let me speak to her," his horses neighed and playfully nudged each other out of boredom.

The Spartan king rolled his eyes before shoving me into the quadriga with a splitting collision into the railing. A small cut opened from the sharp corner. Stinging even more with the wind's bite.

"Coralea, Coralea!" I bent over the railing. "Where's Achilles?"

"He's- he's not going to be in the battle. His men are not fighting. There's- I cannot survive this war, this kind of knowledge was never taught to me. Achilles, he- I should not have left him."

"I cannot hear you over the battalion! We must think of something before we meet Troy. I cannot protect you in a war!"

Waves of heat and sickness washed over mind and skin, releasing some of the tension from sweating. "Menelaus!" he shouted over the booming rally of organizing lines.

He turned to him. "What is it now Odysseus?"

"Let her ride with me! You do not want her as a burden anymore then your brother does. He gave her to you for this very reason."

"Agreed!" no more convincing. Odysseus gave the reins to a squire and brought mine down to him before Menelaus could do so himself.

So gentle, so secure. He guided onto his quadriga with such ease. "You're burning. I cannot believe Achilles let him just take you! Did he not fight? Did he do nothing?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"He can't- What?"

"You're rabid by this notion of my _protection_? I am not of your kin, I am not your wife, we are nothing to each other. Why are you doing this?"

"Because I must! I cannot explain to you now-"

"Then don't. If my fate is to die in battle, so be it. Do not give your life for mine."

"It is not your life to give. When we reach Troy, I will find a way to cause your leave. Do not fight me on this-"

His words were silenced by the battalion's response to Agamemnon's signal to march towards the city. They roared.

_A/N_

-Pŭrl: to move in ripples or with a murmuring sound -Demilůne: crescent moon

_V_ic_T_ory! I beat my goal, this is a 9 page monster via word right here xD

oh yes.


	9. Book IX Theban Salvation

**.**

**Book IX**

**Theban Salvation**

There was not one inch of land visible beneath the battalion's veil. No sand, no grass, not even life dare reside on the terrain. Spears moved like flags. Helmets created large glares from the sun, a treacherous light signaling for Troy's doom and there, waiting at the city's doors was the Trojan army. Observing the never ending lines of men coming to kill and conquer them. And only the Gods know who will take the glory. Either the Greeks take Troy or Troy lives another day.

The same fire danced beneath the flesh in vines of heat. Throbbing with incredible fear and raving nerves. Odysseus kept the chariot steady, still trying to think of a plan. "Coralea," he spoke as though summoning.

Gaze held forward, mouth drier than earth. "You know nothing of what lies ahead and yet you remain so confident while I'm trembling with such intensity. You know nothing of who I am, no sense of what this will do and I have no choice but to go through it."

He scowled as though I had insulted him. "Look around, do you see these men? Thousands have come, hundreds are waiting and only one knows who you truly are and he's standing right beside you-"

"Odysseus! Keep the woman by your side at all times. She is not to speak or involve herself during the negotiations. Understood?" Agamemnon barked, our chariots now side by side.

"Understood," he nodded, a smile lingering beneath. This was an advantage. If it continues in his favor, he may succeed in whatever he's striving towards. Protection. An escape. Such distant goals for such a hopeless causatum. There was no escaping the negotiations, their reactions, the battle, anything.

We were here.

And they were there.

Two men, identical in brown waves and armor of royal blood, waited in front of the Trojans. Brown horses, same breed as the ones bringing us to them. Hector and Paris.

Odysseus said nothing as I cowered behind, begging for transparency. His backside proved exceptional blockage. Still not enough to hide the image ahead. Troy seemed even more beautiful with the rays of light enhancing each brick and border. The Gods painted the landscape for this precise moment. From the dirt to the top of the watch tower, everything was lighted perfectly. Helen and Briseis must be there, together, each looking over the army with zooming eyes. Helen in search of Menelaus. Briseis in search of mine. If she had kept her promise than the tower will be of silent shock the moment they see. Even with the chariot slowing, the men halting from behind and the horses prancing impatiently, there was no heat to warm this frost.

"Stand tall woman! This is the end of your beloved city as well as your own," Agamemnon pulled back hard on his own horses, signaling the rest. "Stop now King of Ithaca, let's not trample the young princes just yet."

A different strategy was needed. Burying myself into his armor seemed to provide more comfort instead. Regretting every move I've made for this path. Running from Troy only to be met by more solitude.

In a synchronized manner, Hector and Paris, along with an unfamiliar soldier with a long brown mane, dismounted their horses and began for the negotiation border. The five Grecian leaders followed suit. All except this incredibly nervous, incredibly fearful young maiden unable to move past the boundaries of the horses.

Whatever mask that had consumed my silhouette, can it deceive those ahead? Briseis mastered the façade with a single glance. The nearest steed cared not for the dangers ahead. He playfully nudged my hand with his warm snout, encouragement to be strong.

Along with the young king urging. He would have brought mine into his arms, willing to carry both burdens, if I hadn't pulled away from each move. And just at this moment, Agamemnon glanced over his shoulder and noticed the absent space. He gave one look of such fury to break even the horse's spirit. The ice twisted beautifully was shattered. Odysseus succeeded only to be taken from its effect. Agamemnon pulled us together.

"Do not test me. Anymore defiance and I will end you myself."

To pull away would be most foolish and useless. We were already stepping into the border, taking longer as it did to look up. The distance was made again. The King of Kings could never be seen with a woman by his side. This was the beginning of history. Odysseus kept to the horizon, moving us around just as we were, only I returned to the original. He was in front, I was behind. He made no attempt to change this position for he knew how strong the fear had grown.

A shadow.

Remain a shadow and none shall see.

"Your walls hold such temptation princes, I had expected you to cast over my army and yet here you are. I applaud your bravery. Stupidity on the other hand but courage nonetheless."

Three kings were ahead. Agamemnon in the middle, Menelaus and Strivas to his side. The other three were behind. Odysseus, Ajax and another king of lower status. Ajax towered above all, he could see what we were doing of course but felt inclined to keep to himself.

Odysseus lowered his shoulder, a small window to ponder through. He should never have done so.

In this time, the unfamiliar soldier with hair long past his shoulders, rugged features and a pale green stare, stood to Hector's side. He looked over the army, the Grecian kings and then ended upon my own. We met in gaze. A knowing gaze which he held the strongest siding. For a moment, I nearly swayed aside, leaving the shadow before he looked away. A sudden, quiet breath escaped with a quick return to Odysseus.

Another step would have led to exposure.

"I see the rumor to be true Prince Hector. You have handed your position to another? And by seeing this, a foreigner."

"Far from a foreigner King Agamemnon. I am Thersander, son of Aeolides, Prince of Thebes and loyal friend to Prince Hector. The Thebans and Trojans have been allies for as long as you've been squirming for more of your blind followers-"

"Insults will not win this war. I shall name my conditions and that will be the end of the negotiations-"

The heat had never been stronger. It was as though the sun had no other choice but to scorch the earth with its power. A massive number of eyes were upon this scene with intensity. Both of mortality and immortality.

The air was too thick to remain untouched by those above.

Hector scoffed, preparing a response which could only come from him. But the Theban closed all mouths.

"What of the woman?"

Agamemnon narrowed his gaze, a slim threat, Odysseus took a step backwards and surprisingly Ajax helped the concealment. "It is of our own dealings and has nothing to do with the negotiations or the battle-"

"It is unlike the opposing army to bring anyone to the border, especially a woman. Tell your men to step aside and let us see why she has been brought here. If this is trickery sir, you will be given more than just a current battle." The Theban and Greek stared in passing time only for the silence to bear too much.

Hector, unable to let Thersander take all his old responsibilities, felt an unknown urge to understand this argument. The Theban prince was not performing in the professional standing they agreed upon. Avoiding the situation at hand and bringing in another? This negotiation was traveling far from its purpose and needed to be re-organized. But when he looked to the source of their bickering and saw a hidden maiden behind two Grecian kings, his intentions changed. The smallest flash of skin or hair struck him in a way that left him weakened and unfit for further actions.

Paris could see his brother's intent, still unable to understand why, but moved with clever agility. Any moment, Hector was going to do whatever he could to force the leaders to reveal what they were hiding. All were pondering the same. Whether the Gods had given the Greeks a weapon of their own mysterious ways. If so, did this weapon take the form of a woman?

But Hector was another matter. He was weak by any means which reminded him of her. Any maiden the Greeks kept as a slave without any knowledge of whom, could only create rage within his mind. Of the reason why, he did not know only of what he felt. Briseis had told him stories of how they treated her. This could be the reason.

Paris felt something different. "You're right," he took a step forward, blocking his brother from doing so himself. "It is of your own dealings and the Gods would never give someone like you a gift of divine providence. So we have nothing to worry of except _now_," he looked to Menelaus. "I love Helen," a naïve determinacy soaking his words.

Odysseus glanced over his shoulder, almost feeling faint from the absent shadow. Ajax soon reassured him otherwise with a simple tap to his wrist. He looked to him, to where the strong king was motioning towards and found peace.

I had moved behind Ajax for one purpose. We had seen each other.

Briseis and Helen clung to the railing. Each knowing something the other did not. Both sharing the same moment. It was as though fate had found the perfect opportunity for a reunion such as this. Helen looked with care but Briseis contrasted greatly. The blood from the brim of her nose seemed to glisten fresh, her colors were reddened with tears and the message was received. Something had happened she needed me to understand. Something horrible she could not speak of only appear.

But then, as the sun gently shone upon her saddened silhouette, a silent understanding led us without time. Conversations were still, the negotiations were not heard, movement could not be seen. Something of supernatural tendencies brought us into a clear focus. I knew what she needed me to do and she knew that I understood entirely. It was a mere moment yet gone in the same speed. Words were flowing rapidly, the light was brighter and the exposure was more than I could have imagined.

I stood before all. Frozen and unaware.

"No," a voice of rugged softness spoke no less than one word and yet the effect was beyond expectancies. Hector, a step ahead of Thersander and his brother, looked as though he would collapse. A single moment of sheer panic would destroy everything. His lips broke apart once more to pronounce the beginning _C,_ leaving no time when the eyes of all else were watching. The moment the name is spoken, the familiarity will be seen between the Prince of Troy and the secretive woman, everything kept protected will diminish into failure. Hector stopped however before the damage could begin.

Thersander had grabbed onto his arm in brotherly warmth. And without a reason, he looked to me with loving closure. As though I was the one person he had needed to see for years, the answer to his prayers. I nearly cowered behind Ajax for the Theban had brought us into a tight embrace. The scent of the Mediterranean and exotic oils filled the brim. I could only stare with neutrality as he pulled back, his lips giving the chance for redemption. Wise reasons behind his pale emerald gaze. The neutrality was harder than expected. He had somehow filled his gaze with a watery veil of tears.

"_Sister_, your presence has struck this world with hope. Never did I think we would see each other again. And here you are before me, even more beautiful with every breath graciously given by the gods. I thank them for bringing you back to me."

All were observing, all were deceived and none understood. All but us. This soldier had given what I was looking for.

He had saved us.

A facade of salvation. Whether he knew what he was doing or was blinded by madness, I used the chance.

Though, the hardest challenge was yet to come. We must convince those who have come to destroy.

_A/N_

_There is finally a Video to Grecian Pulse. On YouTube. The link is under Story Sec, towards the bottom since there's some new stuff added. Books I-IX are all included into the little masterpiece. Lots of visual definitions for your readings xD_

_There's also a DeviantArt created as well. Listed as #2_

_Many gracious thanks for reading & reviewing & maybe taking a peek at the video & deviant_


	10. Book X Eloquent Labyrinthine Vexation

**.**

**Book X**

**Eloquent Labyrinthine Vexation**

"Are we to just stand here, overlooking this with no plan, no involvement? You may watch with no care, no feelings but I shall not hold back. This is wrong! Why did you not fight for her more! Do you truly not see how much she's affected you?"

"He's right. I say we go down there, take her from this fate and bring her to the next lands. We have already separated from the battalion and would follow you anywhere my lord. This battle will take everything if we continue to do nothing. She is a gift. So take what has been given and leave with her by your side."

Achilles stood before all. His back turned to their continuous bickering. It was far from bickering though and he knew it. This reached him more than they could understand. He knows why her silhouette has haunted him, why his dreams are consumed with her presence but this holds no worth to cause his leave. He will not miss the chance to be eternal, timeless in memory. There will be no break for the weak.

The land held a higher distraction, to drone out their pleas. For now.

Their fellow battalions, brothers of the Grecian culture, were marching towards the city just below the cliff. Each unaware of what lie ahead. It was right there before their very sight. The strategic advantage the Trojans dominated over the massive display of Greeks. Why, out of all those ahead and aside, was he the only one who acknowledged this? His own Myrmidons were so drenched with _her _that their one priority was nowhere near thought. Achilles, on the other hand, would focus on nothing more nor less. This was far more imperative. Nothing should compare.

Archers were lined, protecting the walls with fierce control. But they were not only of Trojan warfare. There were foreigners, trained perfectly for situations such as these, who were tucked secretly behind the original Trojan archers. And they were strong, so strong as to match the great Hercules together if necessary. Their only trifle was whether to destroy the front line contenders or tear into the further commanders. But their attention was elsewhere. How could so many men be zoned in on one person when thousands of other threats were present? Each archer was planted hard on their leader. He was far from where Achilles stood yet he could see exactly who stole their attention from the battle at hand.

A Theban.

Trojans wouldn't groom themselves with such dramatic measures. Prince Hector had given his position to a Theban? Thebes was further than Larissa. They could not have come to Troy this quickly. Even if their allies were so strongly bond. Yet what happened next nearly struck his entire impression of the new commander and fleet.

The Theban took Coralea into his arms and held her there longer than Achilles could restrain himself from losing. Before it could break him to the point of unavoidable actions. They separated. And she seemed to remain completely immobile after, staring deep into the leader's eyes, mind nearly blank. Until her stance melted into relaxing familiarity, a position he'd imagine she'd have in the presence of family. Someone she knew, someone she understood, not this foreigner. Achilles knew this man was more a stranger to her than he was to him. She's never seen nor met him, not until this moment yet something deep pulled Achilles away from such a thought, something he didn't let on.

"What do you command, cousin?" Patroclus stood close, as uneasy with this as Achilles would admit he was.

"No command. This is nothing-" he tightened his jaw, nearly matching his cousin's affliction in its unsteady hold. He felt anger, tormenting beneath his abdomen, a sickness which would fight to remain noticed. Why did it effect him so?

"Stop this! Don't deny your desire. You wanted to break her from that Theban's arms, to apprehend her within your own, to ravage the sea with your escape. Why do you object these feelings? You must go to her cousin. Even in the bustle of this war, the inclosure of soldiers, you looked for such a path that would lead you straight to her. You've been eying its route the moment we climbed onto this hill. She is your mark."

Achilles said nothing, merely side-glanced to the dirt beneath their leather feet. He will not expose himself. To show he was breaking for this woman's concern. Patroclus clutched his wrist with a sweating palm. "If you don't go now, I will take your place."

Where had this dominion come from? His cousin would never scold him nor behave in this manner. Yet he was as deviant and determined as ever. He was fond of her. It was clear the moment Patroclus spotted her cowering behind his shadow. Her enriched colors were transfixed on his with kindness and warmth. And now, such colors were directed to this strange man below their sights.

This vexed Achilles. He wanted to urge her sights to his own instead, to will the gods in granting this spell. But she remained on the Theban, both sharing a moment which none could read. He was far from ignorant by what she's done to him, he's merely avoided its denouement.

Until now. It was so very apparent what he should do. Why it's taken him this long to understand was against his seemed logic. He faced Patroclus, calm and changed, grasping his shoulder. The same gesture they gave one other when they meant to appease their stirring thoughts. And in this moment, they understood faster than their usual correspondence. Help from the gods? Or mere connection? One thing is certain, both factors were affecting those below. Those which Achilles was now masterfully dashing towards in furtive strides.

"No," Patroclus held his arm out for the Myrmidons to obey. "Leave him to her."

"He cannot take her without being stopped by the army, by Agamemnon-"

"You know him better Eudorus. His plan is not to steal her from this, his plan is to join her."

.

Do not break.

Prove this false claim, summon those easy persuasions, cry into his lead, do not break.

"_Brother,_" a clear glaze swept over, a tear fell into performance, we stood before all. He would have embraced again if Odysseus and Agamemnon did not interfere.

"Silence! This is not why we're here. This is not of our battle, you will step away from this woman Theban-"

"This woman has changed everything old king. This woman is the end to your plans. There will be no battle. Your men have followed you for nothing more than to remain stuck in that sand's embodiment. The negotiations are this," Agamemnon, silent while the Theban spoke, could not tamper his tongue into argument. This man had stolen his voice and created his own with perfection. Never has anyone heard such demand and confidence, it was divine almost. "There will be a trade-"

"Prince Thersander," Hector, unable to move let alone speak until this moment, consumed their shadows with his own. Still in a disbelieving trance, voice still weak, gaze avoiding both yet he moved with strength, the only way he could. "I believe this sensitive matter should be taken in our own privacy," he ushered him away by a weakened and shivered grasp which only a few witnessed. Leaving his presence barren and lost.

He had been so close, close enough to touch yet was far from reach.

Odysseus, in the same manner, took his dominion and brought his guard back into the opposing side. He grabbed hold, moved further with an even tighter collection and stood in the gathering they had just formed. Agamemnon, nearly blown into a reddened fury, contained himself while subtly joining the kings. But soon expressed more. He reached fast but did not succeed in what he intended.

"Come no further Agamemnon," Odysseus removed the tight enclosure and brought mine into his own shielding instead. "If you bring affliction to her now, in front of them, you'll make matters much worst," his grip was hard enough to summon an obedient stand still. His command, however, meant not to keep the source of the discussion in the same temperament.

Yet I was only capable of standing before them, not speaking. It took as much for Odysseus to move both feet from where they stood, let alone an explanation for what had just happened.

"This is not why we are here, this woman is not of the negotiations! She is changing everything I've nearly come to complete-"

"She's only changed the outcome, not the purpose," Achilles, moving with grace and determination, entered the meeting with such a natural presence as to cause blank minds.

Agamemnon, however, has now bled his skin into the color of bright salmon. "What are you doing here?" and his tongue has been resurrected. "If you think I will let you stand by my side, before my men, after you abandoned their cause-"

"I have merely appealed my concern for their lives, I haven't abandoned them. I've neglected _you_. Rightfully so, your words seem to cover the obvious hint of _your _own advantage, not theirs. They gladly allowed a clear path for me-"

"You are not involved with this. We all know why you are truly here, and _she _will not be dependent on your heroic rescue. She's staying here for the front lines as originally set. Until now, at this very moment, she is going to explain what this is before the Trojans finish their own discussions."

And thus, their focus was transfixed entirely until they sought an answer. Only, I had none to give.

Achilles, on the other hand, took unbeknownst control before they could pursue the lost response.

"Did I not say to let her go, from the beginning? Did Odysseus not warn you of future fatalities because of this woman? And now, she has stolen the focus of this war into something even she cannot fully comprehend-"

"Your voice is not to be heard here. We are asking her, not you. Return to your Myrmidons-"

"She has told me of her reason for being here not a moment before you forced her into armor and sent her to the end. I know the answer with which you seek-"

"As do I but it seems only one of us truly knows," the Theban prince, in another sudden appearance, stood in perfect distance between Odysseus and myself. Had we separated? Not a moment ago, I felt the sore reminder of his hand within my own. When had we let go?

"This is a violation of our separate meeting. Return to your side at once-"

"Was it not you who wished to put the matter aside? Our decision has been made-"

"We have yet to make ours-"

"Then allow me to help in this matter. The decision is finalized through my own perception. More specifically, through _her_. Coralea, I give you full ascendancy in this. Your decision shall be named our fate."

His hand was stretched in emphasis, gaze dilated clearly and words even more perfected as though rehearsed.

"Are you mad? I do not agree to this. The Greeks do not give this matter such a consent. This woman-"

"There will be no trade!" Paris, somewhat misinformed, stood now by his brother who held the same weary stance. Had they not conversed of this together before the Theban entered our border?

The foreign prince was still calm, disturbingly so. "We have already spoken of this Prince Paris," he spoke to him yet stole gaze upon my own, and in this an unrecognizable strength was given.

The words were not mine, the voice, however, was. "There will be no trading between anyone for there will be a battle between one and another. Alone. From each side," as though I knew of his intentions. "Prince Paris has been meaning to speak of such a proposal. Let there be no more interruptions and hear his terms."

And he did. Gracious for the chance yet alarmed by how it was brought forth. He didn't wait, didn't signal the others as to a connection between us, just spoke.

However, Thersander, Odysseus and even the forgotten Achilles were far from uneasy. One behaved as though all of this was his intentions, the other was sorting through the havoc with ordain planning and the last, Achilles, knew what had to be done. Yet, what needed to be done was not what the others were steering towards.

.

Hector, on the other hand, could only breathe and engorge himself within this beautiful, lost sight before him. No longer his. No longer waiting in his quarters nor ransoming his breath whenever she neared. She _was _near. Yet far from him. Far from all of this. She stood there, incapable of finding mind, barely breathing herself, barely living. Yet she spoke with the same supremacy as Thersander. After those strong words though, she seemed to lose. Lose her control, her awareness, and merely existed. Looking nowhere else but her own flesh. Gazing upon her hands, fingers, arms, chest, hips, why are they steering her attention like this? Especially now?

It was understandable, the moment she appeared before him nearly brought his knees to sand, gaze burnt by prayer and mere existence stolen. He had prayed, every night, every morning, for his pain to cease. For her to return. She was taken from him. She, _herself_, left since they were to be kept apart. To see him with Andromache, he knew what it would do. If she was to be with another man, he couldn't bare it. But he did do _something_, something she needs to understand. How could he go to her now and not risk the withheld recognition between them?

Yet another recognition was already made.

Between the Prince of Thebes and her, as siblings? Why could he not fight for the truth? Something held him unspoken. Something grasped his tongue from rejecting such a claim.

And still, she seemed to go along with it as though the truth took her blind.

.

There was no feeling, no obedience from anything under my command. I wanted to speak, wanted to move, but couldn't find the will. Couldn't look where I needed to, couldn't reject Achilles as he rendered mine once again. He held my wrist with an almost kingly ownership and leaned in close enough for his lips to soak the fringe of hair tress.

"No harm will befall you," was this his purpose for coming here? No, not from him. But he held strong as though it had always been.

Had I spoken those words? A battle between one and another. Between Paris, and Menelaus? They had already agreed to his proposal. But the terms as to what would happen to Helen, and myself? I didn't hear. I heard other things, however, Agamemnon had taken his brother aside and spoke of treachery, of unfair morality. They were to attack Troy with or without a slain opponent.

The sides were separating. Achilles motioned both him and myself towards its direction, I was already retreating. These strapped boots were obeying him, not me. This hand was more than willing to be within his own, yet wouldn't move before.

Agamemnon tapped his brother's shield, reassuring an easy victory. How wrong he was.

It was growing. First in the deepest region then in the outskirts and midway the narrow paths. Achilles went stronger in securing mine even deeper within his haven. He felt it beneath his skin, something was growing inside me. Something far from mortal guise, this was of the gods, working their mischief. But which ones were involving themselves?

Paris moved into the contending border, Menelaus on the other side, teasing his fear with slashes to the air. He wasn't as strong as Menelaus and he knew it. Helen, above, knew the man she left Sparta for was to be taken to Elysium without her. Along the same balcony, Briseis, still intently focused upon her cousin's forbidden love, felt the blazing guilt within her chest. Her dear and most beloved friend was in the arms of her captors. Of the enemy with no hope but to watch.

All knew it would be a yielding battle. They knew this young, beautiful prince was to be crushed beneath the mighty Sparta king.

All except one.

I knew what it was, it was ending. The growing power, strength, focus, understanding, it stopped developing not moments after the two royal opponents stepped into their battle. And with this knowing, came an unusual desire. A desire which would change the fates into an entirely different causatum. All were involved, none knew of the changing.

It didn't matter.

The first blow was made, first block was held and final stroke would soon be forced into another end.

_a / n_

_I know this one mostly consists of a "building up" for the next chapter, sort of the climax. But I promised myself over Christmas break I would add a chapter to this. I guess, this will only lead to wanting to write in it more. Which it has. The planning is set, writing, not so much but a very gracious me for all those still sticking with this story. And for just reading it._

_A special thanks tho for those who have reviewed since the time lapse. Wink* Don't Wait Up For Me *Wink, thanks for the encouragement! It's rather cruel how much reviews help inspiration. These days, anyway._

_I wanted to go places with this chapter, but there was so much that needed to be said and, put out that it was made into a cliffhanger almost. Sorry bout that._


	11. Book XI God Among Men

**.**

**Book XI**

**God Among Men**

It shattered the challenged thread, the pinch of skin and gate of bone. Everything once meant to protect was now destroyed and eluded. But the sword's master hadn't been the one to yield its wrath. Rather its sudden new master who had never before touched its steel. Never taken a man's life, never held such animosity, focus and fear into anything as terrible as this.

How I came to leave the haven Achilles so hindered has yet to fully penetrate. When had his shielding left mine? His very breath still warmed the temple of my brow but has now been joined by a sheet of honeyed sweat. And the hands once so tightly bound between his chest and torso are now denting a fierce grip into this golden sword.

Yet another set of much stronger and purposeful hands were alongside mine. Had they done this or had I? Was I the only criminal or was there an accomplice? Both.

It was I who made the move, it was Hector who finished it.

There was no control, no other thought or break. I had one purpose during that moment. A purpose far from my own.

Paris, still paralyzed in the sand, cradling his leg's deep wound, leaned heavily into the enforced position I was still in. He could feel how each leg was locked. His shaking bod hinged back even more by their familiar feel. They won't move without guidance.

Menelaus spat one long, blossoming gash of blood from his filling intestines. The gods slowly deriving his soul, readying a painful ascent. Hector slid the sword out from the king's bone, skin and armor, whilst directing my hold away from the handle and into his own possession. The Sparta King collapsed.

How did I come to do this? How did I charge such a distance, steer this sword, protect this prince and end this king's life?

Hector kept an unyielding hold upon my now trembling side as he ushered Paris to his feet and called for the horses. Paris tried to stand on his own accord but could only do so by pushing from the ground, greatly leaning upon both Hector and myself, and stumbling into a hunched cradle. His pained gaze studied mine features, far from understanding how I came to be, and met Hector with the same meaning.

I had returned to them, in a way neither knew of.

The Theban prince, who had disappeared along the Trojan army, was the first to pull Paris away and onto his horse. All the while, a howl, unlike any sound, erupted from the Greek's side, Agamemnon's fiery. Its purpose being not only for his brother's death but something much closer to his view.

Something by which halted all sides, the Greeks, Trojans and Myrmidons, from acknowledging what this could mean. The Greeks came to take Troy, the Trojans stayed to defend their city and the Myrmidons came to fight for the great Achilles.

But their leader no longer stood by any side except his own. And such a siding was unlike anything anyone could have expected.

The strong, merciless Achilles took the distance between the two armies without such a glimpse of his intentions. Agamemnon's furious howl faded, the Greeks were unmoving from their battalion, all narrowed into this obscene sight. Except one. Achilles stood here now, before the Prince of Troy and his lost maiden. He kept his reach far from his sword, from any sign of violence and merely stared. Though his gaze had long since been upon one purpose.

Any movement I've been returned, has been stolen.

Hector moved gravely, his sword far from a shy emphasis. "What trickery is this?" he spoke despite his adhesive throat.

"No trickery prince," Achilles glimpsed heavily upon his supposed enemy yet never left mine. "Even you cannot refute the presence of those manipulating this war into a heightened scene. The gods have already decided of the victorious and defeated. What point is there to fight when our fate is written? I merely come before you to redeem my responsibilities."

"Your sanity clearly seems to be marked by your vanity. You're not welcome in this manner, only in battle shall we meet. Return to your side," he draped his arm along the length of mine, pulling as the Theban did Paris yet lacked in the success. I could move with him but couldn't find the will or mind to. "Cora," he whispered low, soft and commanding, nearly broken in the flaw of confusion.

"There is no virtuous battle for us to meet in or side for me to return. I have only my own siding. And its purpose is of the woman you hold so blindly," the silence was filled heavily by his words.

The battalions were near deaf by the vacant noise of battle. Instead of their senses being commandeered by weapons of war, it was of this conversation between the greatest warrior of the Greeks and the beloved prince of the Trojans. Every eye was immersed upon their display. Even if the context could not be heard.

Achilles reached forward, though did not grasp or move closer, merely spoke deeper and gripped a loose fist. "_She_ is the responsibility I speak of. You may battle the Greeks, this I care not, but you will not take her behind those walls. Return her to me and only then shall I leave."

Hector, completely aware of his surroundings, the observers and his pain, shuddered by such a speech that there was trembling felt by both sides. Only mine had descended into unseen quivering and uncertainty. The gods had already created such suffering, and now this? It was a mere tremble of muscle, along his forearm, besieging his physique with growing rage.

The scourging heat rising from Hector's bronze skin had cooled instantly by the stroke of my touch. It was only to calm him still, yet I couldn't seem to release. I could speak.

"Why have you truly come Achilles?" He had already answered this but not for mine. "I've always been the misfortune, the burden to your plans since the day of the ship. And yet you come between these battalions and wish for mine returned to you? I've escaped your imprisonment, your king has fallen by my own hands, and you are here? Why?"

"Had I allowed your escape, I would not be here-"

"Hence the purpose of an escape. You should leave Achaean. This is wrong for your presence here-"

"It was not by your hands that the Spartan king has fallen nor was it your purpose for escaping mine. You know of this, you feel it. It was by the gods. Their motives hold us like pieces of a game. And I've found no reason to partake in their amusement. Just as I've come to know my purpose of being given you-"

"Your grace," the Theban prince had left Paris to the safety of the doors. But we were facing the sun's gleam rather than noting their leave. "The war can not be delayed further."

No longer humble in patience, Hector ushered mine hard into his possession despite Achilles' presence. "Take her home Thersander."

The Theban collected a peaceful grasp. His guiding even seemed familiar in its absurdity. He truly thought of us as kin. So gentle and intimate. Yet the way he pulled, I wouldn't obey. Not like I had been with this man who held the war still. How must this be?

Achilles narrowed a slicing gaze. So much that his colors would render him far from concealing what he has long since felt. He could no longer hide it. And I could no longer avoid seeing.

"Hector," I spoke his name by affection, preparing its cause. He had already been on mine for I had refused to move along with the Theban.

This was not the time.

But would happen nonetheless.

"You are far from me and you always will be. This is why I left, not only by means of your father or the marriage. But because we can never be. The gods may have written our fates. They may have even forced your sword into mine, but this will never change. I feared for our love. And still do-"

He broke the wait, tempting the absurdity to bounds. "There is much to be said between us, not here. I need you safe behind our city-"

"Troy is no longer a home of mine," Why must these hands shake so? How could I find strength enough to stand here? It was hard enough to be near him.

As though the Greek hero knew of its fading descent, he rendered his haven once again. "Her place is no longer yours," with an almost too unsettling move. He succeeded this time. And I let him. The Trojan prince only watched, his gaze fixed only upon mine. His thoughts raving frantically. Why is this happening?

Achilles held again. By his side I was. Willing to be so whether by force or decision. There truly was no choice. I belonged nowhere. This man recognized it from the start. And now it seems he has offered an end.

"Goodbye Hector," no longer spoken with affection but with unraveling pain and loss. It should have been said the day I made the escape. To face him with the phrase. But I've said it now. Before I would be brought to the Greeks. Before I should undergo the punishment for killing their king. Or before protection is given from the Myrmidons, taken to a distant land with them.

What would matter? Mine soul has been devoured with nothing to hold savior. No longer bearing an existence. Though, this god among men, his pull had given salvation. I was brought life, only in another form, another prison.

How could I be free if a traitorous torn has forever marked mine?

And now, divided between two men.

_a / n _

So, I received more reviews than I thought I was going to get, so you've all read more, and did I update sooner? No. What have I become? I'm sorry. Forgive, accept, love?

Dear _Emzy2k11, _You've been with me from the start haven't you? And every time, no longer how long the update has been, you've always reviewed. You are quite simply so great I can't tell you.

Dear _anon_, I will be going until the end in continuing this lovely story. Though, I fear I've been lacking in inspiration, but after writing this bit, hopefully I can spark it again.

Dear _13Nyx13, _I've sucked you in? Intrigued you? I do believe you've gave me what I needed to start up again. Actually, I think on that day, bc I remember it specifically, after I received your review alert, I was writing in this at the exact moment! Yea, I know it's been awhile haha. And your recommendation for the line breaks.. perfect! I went back and edited the heck outta it. It was confusing, like you said. Es fixed. Thanks for pointing it out.

Dear _MisCaityGrace, _Why does your name seem so familiar? Omg, you- you're reading my GoT story aren't you? ! Whoa now, well hello! Haha. I was just thinking about the few readers I have who are into Wake the Dragon as well and then I saw your reviews for this one! Yea, you're fantastic. I wanted to update Grecian first before I worked on Wake actually. And now, I get to respond to you double times! Haha. Thanks for the love! See you soon again =P

Dear _Lift the Wings, _Give me more! Haha, thanks for your review!

Dear _Lady Syndra, _I do believe your words, specifically, helped me add this chapter. I could never abandon this story, let me tell you, even though the updates are so far apart, it's always on my mind to write more and more and.. yea. Achilles and Hector have even appeared in some of my dreams, oh gosh. Thanks for your support and I hope I'm keeping the love!

Dear _Don'tWaitUpForMe, _Sorry about that mishap the last chapter, FF just totally messed up your name in my thank you's at the bottom of the story. I wasn't being lazy in typing your name haha, FF just betrayed me. I don't know if you noticed, but I just had to say something.

Dear _those who have reviewed since the beginning, (_I just want to say your names just to see & to perhaps say thanks again for giving this story its popularity) … now check this out ...

_BurningCrashingRaining. Slytherin Studios. Green Animelover. Amy. AmyLNelson. anna123. The Midday Moon (_hey I know you too from Wake! Haha... your name is just etched in my head now, I tell you.. hi!_) Young Charlie. Appollo06. Amor Mio. ggghhhaaarrr67. Melissa BEARYYYYY. shaybay55. MeliaAlexander. occali10. Not Illegal It's Frowned Upon. DraggonflyMaiden. corbxx. HeartyJessica. totaalt. liss1223. SweetSnow01. EverMindTheRuleOfThree. sam. Night-Storms. DeathtoBella. _

-And yes, I just went through 4 pages of reviews to dig your names back out, and once more, if you're even still reading this story, You're lovely!

PS for those who added Story Alert or Favorite Story since then, I would have mentioned your names but those emails have long since disappeared. But you are no less fantastic!

Reviews yea? For old times sake? Or bc you simply want to say hi? Or you can't contain your thoughts? Or … i'm ok. =)


End file.
